He Was Mine
by black pearl-sama
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are the most popular couple of Konoha High. Everything seems perfect until a certain Hyuuga enters the picture with a lust for the blond. What will Naruto do when he is forced apart from his lover? Warning yaoi and rape.
1. His First Song

A/N: So, this being my first Naruto fic, I hope you guys will go easy on me! I tried to keep the characters in character as much as I could.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the other characters T.T

Chapter 1

"Sasuke! Saasuuukeeee", a young blonde teen tried to get the attention of a certain raven who was resting his head casually on his hand while trying to read a book. His expressionless face showed no signs that he was disturbed by the blue eyed boy's constant pestering.

"Naruto, he's not gonna respond anyway, so stop the damn yelling!" a brunette haired boy who was sitting next to the said blonde shouted irritatedly. He had sharp black eyes and two upside down triangles were tattooed on either side of his face. His hair was wild and messy and the way he looked reminded everyone that crossed his path of a dog.

The three of them were sitting in the classroom of Konoha High School, waiting for their science teacher to come. The entire room was filled with the noisy chattering of students who were reunited with their classmates after the weekend.

"You're the one who's yelling, dog breath!" Naruto snapped back.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba smirked challengingly.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied, returning the smirk.

Kiba held a playful glint in his eyes before he swung his arm around the blonde's neck in a painful head lock. Naruto's eyes widened and he coughed, his face going red.

"Let go, you idiot!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke didn't even spare the duo a glance as the commotion took place, nor did he look interested until...

"Make me", Kiba said slyly.

An idea flashed in the blonde's mind and he grinned. With his hand, he pulled Kiba's head forward and brought their lips together. In shock, Kiba loosened his hold on the boy's neck. Only when Sasuke pulled Naruto roughly towards him did they part.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said in a voice that was cold and unforgiving. His black orbs pierced the blond haired boy and the hand on Naruto's orange coloured jacket didn't release its death grip.

Naruto and Sasuke were the school's most popular couple since the beginning of high school. Everyone wondered how the town's most stupid boy had gotten together with a prodigy like the Uchiha. More than half of Kohoha High's girls were left a sobbing mess when they heard that the raven had claimed the blond as his own and the other half spent the rest of their miserable lives plotting ways to kill Naruto, but of course they wouldn't dare carry out their plans lest they wanted a death wish with Sasuke. On the other hand, the few that lusted after the tan skinned blond had to let go of their desires once they found out that he was dating one of the most feared boys in the city. Uchiha was a powerful name, even to the teachers. They owned half of the businesses around the world. They referring to Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother. The one boy that dared to approach the blond ended up in the hospital. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"No", Sasuke said bluntly, releasing Naruto's jacket and looked away from those sparkling blue eyes that were full of life.

"But why? You are my assigned tutor!" Naruto said looking taken aback.

"Don't act innocent, Naruto", Sasuke retorted as he returned to his book. "You know what happens when I tutor you."

The blond smirked. "I'll be a good boy this time, okay?"

Sasuke snorted. He knew better than to believe Naruto, especially when he said that.

"Oh my god, guys!" a green eyed girl appeared before the three teenage boys looking excited. She flicked a lock of her short pink hair over her shoulder before saying, "Rock Lee actually asked me out!" She fanned her face dramatically after relaying that bit of information.

Sasuke as always looked indifferent. It was only Naruto and Kiba that expressed their shock.

"No way!" both of them said in unison. Both boys looked at eachother with horrified faces before looking back at Sakura.

"You're gonna go out with bushy brows?" Naruto said with disbelief.

"Mmmhmm", Sakura said, nodding her head. "He's a wonderful guy! Oh my god, here he comes now!"

The pink haired girl left the shocked boys as a ridiculously dressed guy entered the classroom. He had bowl cut black hair and wore a devilishly green jumpsuit. His eyebrows were thicker than two put together. It was a wonder how he managed to make the school's second most popular girl fall for his ugly looks. The first most popular being a blond bitch by the name Ino. Both Sakura and Ino were best buddies until the sourceof their enmity arrived: Sasuke. Both girls were infatuated by the most handsome boy that they thought was present in the entire town. No other could rival his midnight hair or fair porcelain skin. Even some of the other girls envied his skin.

"So, what's all the commotion about?" a lazy looking boy who came in shortly after Sakura said as he took his seat in front of Kiba. His hair was tied back and he looked bored out of his mind. A chubby boy was following him, munching on a bag of potato chips as he too took his seat in front of Naruto.

"Sakura's going out with fuzzy brows", Naruto exclaimed and the chubby boy's jaw dropped.

"Now this is news, ain't it Shikamaru?"

"How troublesome. It's none of our business anyways", Shikamaru said and laid his head down on his desk to sleep off the rest of the day as usual.

Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba were friends ever since elementary school. Sasuke became a part of their gang without consent the moment he started dating the blond and the other four accepted him heartily without complaint. Who wouldn't want the most powerful and handsome guy on their side?

Naruto and Chouji ignored the boy and started chattering off about how Lee finally managed to mesmerize Sakura. Kiba too joined the conversation till a couple of seniors arrived at the door, calling Sasuke. One of the seniors went by the name Jugo. He was a kind orange headed boy and was rather muscular. The other was Suigetsu. He reminded Naruto of a fish the way his pointy jagged teeth showed whenever he smiled and the way the end of his white hair looked like a dorsal fin of a salmon. Both of them were in a private band with Sasuke along with another senior red head, Karin. They called themselves Hebi and performed once every week at the Ichiraku Ramen and Bar. Half of the restaurant's income came solely from their performances as the girls practically drooled whenever they saw Sasuke, the lead singer and guitarist, sing.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Jugo asked once Sasuke made his way towards them.

"Yeah", the raven replied. "At 7 as always right?"

"See ya there", Suigetsu said.

Naruto watched as Sasuke returned to his seat just as Kakashi, their science teacher walked in. He was twenty minutes late, well, no surprise there.

"Sorry for the delay", the silver haired man apologized once the class settled down. He always wore a turtle neck sweater that covered half of his face. It had the whole school wonder if anyone truly saw Kakashi's entire face. One eye was black while the other was red, giving him an eerie look. Apparently he had undergone eye surgery. "I was stuck up helping an old lady carry her groceries back home."

Murmurs of 'no shit' and 'like hell you did' broke out. Everyone knew the man made up ridiculous reasons for his tardiness every day. Sakura had taken her seat in front of Sasuke, shooting lovey dovey glances towards Lee who was sitting on the other side of the classroom, which was enough to make Naruto and Kiba puke.

Kakashi started the lesson in his not-so-interested voice that put nearly half the class to sleep, minus Shikamaru, who needed no motivation what so ever to doze off. No teacher made any attempt to wake the lazy boy up as he scored exceptionally well in all of his exams. The day dragged on as Iruka came in next to lecture on about Konoha's history. When the bell rang for lunch, Naruto jumped out of his seat in joy.

"You guys go on ahead", the blond told his five friends. Shikamaru was yawning as the shrill ringing woke him up from his slumber.

"How about you?" Sakura questioned.

"I have to put some stuff back in my locker. My bag's weight is killing me", Naruto replied as he glanced at is backpack which looked ready to burst.

"You couldn't have actually studied over the weekend?" Kiba looked apalled.

"Define studying", Naruto said with a disgusted face. "Iruka told my guardian Jiraiya that I was slacking off and he came over to visit. He told me to bring all my textbooks home to read over the weekend!"

"That is horrid!" Kiba exclaimed. "How did you escape such a fate, man?"

"Simple", the blue eyed boy said with a grin. "It's an old trick, I put onions in my armpits and faked fever."

"Duuuuude", Kiba returned the grin. Sasuke raised a brow at both of them. Sakura hadn't even listened to half of their conversation as she ran off to Lee and Chouji was preoccupied with trying to get the drowsy Shikamaru out of the chair so that they could head off to the lunchroom.

"See you guys in the cafeteria. I won't take long", Naruto said as he sped off towards the lockers.

The hallways were crowded with students who were making their way to lunch. Naruto had to struggle to push past the ocean of teens who were carrying him off in the opposite direction. When he finally made his way to his destined hallway he breathed a sigh of relief. His locker was situated away from the main hallway and was in a corner. No one usually came to this part of the school unless they had their locker there as well, and not many did. It was darker and quieter here and to an extent even creepy. Some even told stories about the ghosts that haunted this hallway and Naruto gulped. He usually never visited his locker since he had a rare use for his textbooks, considering how frequently he studied or did his homework. He quickly made his way to his locker to get finished with his business quickly. He dropped his heavy backpack down on the floor with a thud and fumbled with the combination. _What were the numbers again?_

Naruto turned the knob and scratched the back of his head when it didn't open. He gave a frustrated growl. Highschool would be finished by the time learned how to open a locker properly. He tried again, sticking his tongue out a bit from the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on getting it right this time. _Two turns, now to the right and now..._

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two arms snake around his waist, pressing him against a taller and firm form.

"Shh! You're going to call the entire school over here,dobe!" came a sharp, cool voice from behind.

Naruto relaxed considerably when he recognized the voice and turned around in the arms encircling him to meet coal black eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking, jerk!" Naruto yelled at his raven boyfriend. "I thought I was gonna die of a heart attack."

Sasuke pushed the blond against the door of his locker and said, "I thought I should punish you earlier for being so cosy with Kiba."

Naruto blinked his eyes. He almost forgot about that little incident, but he shot a sly smirk at the black haired ice prince. "Oh? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"How about like this?" Sasuke pressed his body into Naruto's, letting their groins meet with a blissful friction. Naruto moaned and he thrust his hips forward to increase the overwhelming pressure. The raven lowered his lips to the blond's, their mouths meeting in a needy kiss. Naruto's mouth was already open by the time Sasuke's tongue darted out. Both pink appendages clashed and fought, each one trying to overtake the other.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Both teens pulled apart abruptly in time when they heard their social studies teacher yell out the said boy's name. Iruka turned around the corner to see Naruto and Sasuke standing barely a foot apart from eachother, both of them panting slightly. He raised a brow but paid it no attention. He stormed closer and pushed a piece of paper with a big red F circled in a corner into Naruto's face.

"You're grades are dropping again!" he shouted so loud that his voice echoed throughout the quiet hallway.

Naruto shrugged casually. "Ain't my fault."

"Not your fault?" Iruka looked like he was going to explode. Ever since he knew Naruto, he had taken responsibilty and care for the young teen. He felt connected to the boy as both of them lived their lives without parents ever since they were little. "Naruto, you have to take your education seriously. It's a puzzle that not only yours, but Sasuke's grades have also dropped ever since he's been assigned your tutor."

Naruto turned red and Sasuke looked away. "Okay, okay, I'll try to improve", he said, hoping that Iruka would leave the topic alone.

The brown haired teacher frowned and retorted, "You had better."

Much to the couple's relief, Iruka left them alone, but their previous mood was totally ruined. Naruto sighed. The only reason Iruka assigned Sasuke as his tutor though he knew that both of them were in a relationship was because no one else had volunteered. Either it was because they deemed the blond too stupid for them to handle or they were too scared of the death glares the raven cast anyone who tried to approach Naruto, much less tutor him.

"What's taking them so long?" Chouji blurted out as he munched on a sandwich.

"If Sasuke's gone as well, it isn't hard to guess", Shikamaru replied with a knowing glance.

Lee had joined them for lunch today and Sakura was totally absorbed in a conversation with him, something about youth and Kiba regarded them with a pathetic expression. It wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke appeared, taking their seats as well.

"Sooo, had a good time, eh?" Kiba nudged Naruto playfully with a smirk and the blond blushed an admirable hue of pink.

"Shut up, baka!" he defended himself and smacked the dog boy on the back of his head soundly.

The remainder of the time at school passed by painfully slow and when the bell rang, everyone got up with energy that was lost just minutes ago. Naruto and Sasuke went on ahead to Ichiraku so that the raven could get ready for his performance which was in a few more hours. In that time, Naruto decided to get some drinks. The rest of their gang told that they would join later and would be present in time for the performance.

As they entered the restaurant, several girls that were present ahead of time for the performance squealed as the saw the handsome raven walk in. Some of the others cast jealous glares at Naruto as he had managed to snag the most desirable boy. The blond ignored the glares that were shot at him and went ahead to sit at one of stools at the counter of the bar. Sasuke went to join with his band members that were already present.

Naruto let his eyes fall on the stage and old memories played in front of his eyes. Ever since elementary school, he was considered an outcast. Most of his fellow classmates teased him, saying that he was stupid and nothing but a nuisance. But none of it ever bothered him as his entire focus was on a black haired arrogant looking boy. He didn't even have to lift a finger and he was flocked by girls and boys alike. Everyone rained praises on how handsome he was and the teachers on how intelligent he was. What annoyed him more was that no matter what he did, it never caught the raven's attention. It only fueled his hatred towards him even more. He tagged him as a self centered, egoistic and ignorant prick who didn't care about anything or anyone. His black eyes were always cold and harsh and it made the blond wonder if he even had a heart. That is until he saw him first perform on Ichiraku's stage. He was a totally different person. His eyes seemed to spring to life as he sang the words to his self composed song. He watched him then, from this very seat he was sitting now and he was mesmerized by the way the raven's voice seemed to grasp his heart warmly. His heart had frozen when Sasuke opened his eyes and those black orbs transfixed on him, as if the lyrics were directed towards him. Never had he felt his heart thump so rapidly within his chest before. After that, a single accidental kiss had lead to more than he ever thought could happen and here he was now as the raven's lover. He was more than contented with his life from that moment onwards. It wasn't until then that he realized that those cold black depths held a warmth behind them. A warmth that flared only for him.

Sakura on the other hand was his best friend since the middle of elementary school, along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. They all recognized him for something different than the obnoxious boy the others made him out to be. The pink haired girl was obsessed with Sasuke ever since she first laid eyes on him. Naruto had always told her that she was too good for the cold bastard, but she always snapped back something in defence. But when falling for Sasuke happened so suddenly, he felt torn on how to break it to the green eyed girl. He was worried that she would hate him just like Ino, but he was proved wrong. When Sakura found out, she held her smile and told him that she felt happy for him, but Naruto was no fool. He could see the sadness behind her over joyous facade. She had told him not to worry about her and that she could definitely find someone better than Sasuke and make him envy her and sure enough she now found Lee.

"Guess we made it in time."

Naruto was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard the pink girl. She was wearing a short skirt and a white tank top that was covered by a black jacket.

"Yo", Kiba who was with her greeted the blond. "Shikamaru said he was too sleepy and Chouji said he was going to come after dinner."

"After dinner?" Naruto gave a quizzical look. "But the performance ends at 8."

Kiba shrugged and the three of their attention turned towards the stage as they heard the mic being turned on. Naruto hadn't even noticed how crowded Ichiraku was until now. Though he was close to the platform, his vision was partially obscured by the large number of people that flocked to the stage. On usual week days, the restaurant would have half the number of people it did now.

Suigetsu was at the left of Sasuke, holding an electric guitar similar to the raven's. Karin was at the keyboard and Jugo at the drums. Sasuke stepped forward, wrapping his hand around the microphone stand and gave a glance backwards to see if his members were ready. When all of them gave a nod, Sasuke started to play his guitar in a slow melody and his voice started to sing in a tone that was heaven to everyone's ears. The raven's eyes landed on Naruto and the blond didn't have any doubt that the song was meant for him. He blushed slightly as he listened to the lyrics of the familiar song. It was the first one he had ever heard Sasuke sing.

_Everything about us started coincidentally_

_At first I didn't know that this was going to be love, but to think that this was actually love_

_My heart keeps on going thump thump_

_When you look at me, you keep on smiling without noticing_

_And before you even realized it, you started to fall for me._

The other three joined in for the chorus, the different music that emanated from the different instruments melted together to form a beautiful melody that filled everyone with brimming emotions. Sasuke never once took his eyes off of the beautiful blond in front of him and to the both of them; no one was present there except for the two of them.

The raven too remembered the time back in elementary school. He was tired of the girls that practically laid themselves at his feet. There was no one that had failed to be attracted to him. But there was a single boy that stood out from the rest of the love struck crowd. His bright yellow hair shone like the rays of the morning sun and his ocean blue eyes were full of life. No matter how much people insulted him, it didn't deter him the least bit. Instead he stood back up with much more vigor as if he wanted to prove to the world that he wasn't so weak. When those azure eyes seemed to concentrate on him, it woke emotions within him that he thought were dead forever. It was the first time he was ever interested in someone else, though he masked his curiosity for the boy to not make it so obvious. In time, he couldn't handle the hateful glares the blond sent to him and wondered how he could relay his feelings towards him until he stumbled upon music. Suigetsu and the others were more than happy to have him in their band. When the blond accidentally slipped while confronting him and kissed him, it sent sparks throughout his body and he knew that the feeling was mutual judging by the expression and blush that Naruto had afterwards and it was then that Sasuke had composed his first song with the blond in mind. The song that he was singing now.

_You've fallen for me, fallen for me_

_You melted because of my sweet love_

_You've fallen for me, fallen for me_

_You've fallen for the look in my eyes_

_See my eyes, you've fallen for me_

_See my eyes, you've fallen for me_

The other members of the band fell back as Sasuke took the lead again once the chorus was finsished.

_Guess love always comes like destiny_

_As if a sudden rain has passed by and soaked me_

_To think that this was love_

_When I close my eyes, the face keeps on appearing_

_When you notice your face with blushes_

_Before your feelings are realized_

_You've fallen in love with me_

Naruto smiled. Even while singing a song, the bastard was still arrogant, but he had to agree that there was no lie in those words. He had definitely and hopelessly fallen for the striking Uchiha from the beginning even without noticing it. He had fallen so deeply he wondered if he could ever find a way out of those labyrinth like onyx orbs.

While being spellbound by Sasuke, Naruto was unaware of a pair of pale lavender eyes that were fixed on his form with such intensity they could've swallowed up the delicious looking teen.

A/N: The song was by Korean singer, Jung Yong Hwa called You've fallen for me and doesn't belong to me. Review pretty please!


	2. Tutoring?

A/N: A sincere thanks to all my reviewers, followers and favoriters that took their time to read my story ^^

Chapter 2

"Neji nee-chan, I-I was wondering i-if you could come along with me to th-the restaurant down the street", a dark blue haired girl approached her cousin with a shy, hesitant look as if the boy was going to scold her any minute.

The said long haired brunette was unpacking some of his clothes from the large suitcase that was placed on his bed. "A restaurant?" Neji said without stopping to even look at his shy cousin.

"M-my father said that since you w-won't be staying for long in Japan, I should show you around the town a bit", the girl looked down, fiddling her fingers.

At this remark, Neji paused from what he was doing. Hinata's father, Hiashi was his own father's twin brother. He despised the man he knew to be somehow connected to his father's death. After his father had died, he was sent off to America to complete his studies. Maybe because Hiashi didn't want him to know the affairs of the family. He came once a year to visit and his stays were not very long. Two weeks at the most. Hinata on the other hand was homeschooled with her younger sister, Hanabi.

"I have no interest in doing so", Neji replied, going back to taking his clothes out of the suitcase.

"Please? I-it's just that today is r-really special, and I-I have no one else to accompany me", Hinata pleaded.

Neji snorted. So all his little cousin wanted was an escort. If that was the case, of course Hiashi would see to it that he would comply. Rather than having the old man tell him to do so himself, he guessed he should go along with her. It would be a change from this gloomy mansion anyways.

"At what time?" he asked, turning to face her.

"At 7", Hinata's smile spread across her face, lighting it up.

"Fine", he replied nonchalantly.

At the said time, the brunette was ready, wearing a plain white button up shirt and formal black pants, his hair tied in a loose ponytail at the end. He stepped out of his room into the corridor that had a number of men stationed at every one yard or so. They all wore uniform black suits and black sunglasses, guns at their belts. Each bowed slightly as the Hyuuga passed them. They were his uncle's body guards. It wasn't a wonder as the Hyuugas were well renowned in the mafia world, their clan the most supreme of the others and most feared in the country.

Hinata was waiting for him in the hall, clad in a black long sleeved dress that came just below her knees. It was a modest attire for the most part except for the small amount of cleavage that it exposed. Her eyes were thick with black eyeliner and her lips were coated a light shade of red. When Neji approached, she smiled and led him outside where a limo was waiting. The driver got out and opened the back door for the two. Behind and in front of the limo were stationed two more cars filled with bodyguards to accompany them. Once both Hyuuga cousins got into the limo, the driver started the car and they began to move. When they finally reached what seemed like a mini bar, they got off. Neji scanned the place. It looked a bit too shabby for someone of their status to go to. He gave his cousin a questioning glance who just smiled in return.

"Don't come in, we don't want to draw attention", Hinata told the body guard who was about to follow them inside. He gave a quick glance at another man who was standing next to him, who gave a brief nod.

Once the men following them went back to standing outside of the car, Hinata and Neji entered the bar. It was quite noisy to begin with and the place was more than crowded. He wondered why Hinata even wanted to go to stuffy place like this. He was led by his cousin further into the restaurant, having to push past people on the way until they finally neared a stage that had a band performing some song. The lead singer was a handsome raven haired boy who looked arrogant to the core. His eyes were fixed on someone in the audience, but he could care less who it was.

"Neji nee-chan, let's sit here", Hinata had to yell over the screaming fan girls as she pointed to a place that was situated near the drink counter.

The brunette sat down on a high stool beside his shy cousin that was already seated. Little did he know that her entire attention was focused on someone that was sitting near to them. Neji on the other hand hated the unbearable noise, especially the sounds that the guitars made. How the hell could people like this stuff? Not to mention even his shy cousin? He could see that most of the girls were there for the lead singer. Was it that Hinata was too infatuated by him? He glanced at the blue haired girl to find that she had her eyes on someone else. He traced her gaze to a blond haired boy and the breath escaped from his lungs. Even if he could only see half of his face, his strikingly azure eyes caught his attention immediately. They held so much life in them as they stared at the stage. The way his pink lips drew into a smile and a blush graced his tan skin was heart clutching. Neji felt his heart beat faster as he scrutinized the young boy. Never had he felt such a desire burn inside of him.

As soon as the performance was over, he saw the blond run off somewhere backstage and lost sight of him amongst the crowd. He strained his neck to see if he could find him again, but to his dismay he was gone.

"Let's go home, nee-chan", Hinata told her cousin. "Father will be angry if we stay out late."

Tch. He needed to see that boy again. At least find out his name. But, Hinata was right, the more late they stayed out, the more possible it was for their enemies to find them. With much reluctance, he followed Hinata outside to return home.

"You were great today!" the blue eyed boy grinned at his lover.

"Is that a suprise?" Sasuke smirked at him, but before Naruto could say anything back, he was glomped by a yellow haired girl that was clad scantily in a mini skirt and tight tank top.

"Saskay, you were so sexy today!" she cried out in a high pitched voice as she hugged his form in a suffocating manner.

"Ino, get off of me", Sasuke gasped through her homicidal hold, trying to push her off.

"Yeah, get off of him bitch", Naruto snapped looking furious.

Ino turned her cerulean eyes that were filled with hate towards the boy and said, "shut up, loser, you messed with my Saskay's brain using your faggot tricks!"

"Ino", Sasuke broke in sharply. He pushed her off roughly so that she stumbled back a few steps. "If you insult Naruto again, you don't even want to know what will happen."

The threat was more than enough to place fear in the girl's eyes and with a pout she took off.

"Get out of my way! SHANNAROO!"

Naruto laughed when he saw Sakura trying to push her way through the gathering girls to make her way to the couple. With a lot of pushing, yelling and cursing, she finally made her way to them.

"Sasuke...ugh...you...haaah...were awesome", she panted, bending over on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm going to head back home now. Chouji and Kiba already left. I came here to say bye."

"You could've just called", Sasuke suggested and Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Duh!" she said exasperatedly. "Would've saved me the trouble of swimming through this impossible crowd."

Naruto laughed as he saw her cursing and yelling again as she made her way out.

"She could've just used the back door", Sasuke said again after she left and Naruto grinned.

"Hey there, Naruto, how are you?" Jugo came up to them and the other two band members joined them as soon as they packed up their instruments.

"I'm awesome!" the blond answered with a peace sign.

"Come on, I'll drop you off", Sasuke said as he turned around to head for the back door of the restaurant where there were less people.

"Bye", Naruto waved to the seniors before following Sasuke to his Cadillac that was parked outside. When the two got into the raven's black car, Sasuke started the engine. "So, how about tutoring me?"

"Naruto", the raven said the boy's name with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Come on, pretty please? I told you I was going to be a good boy."

"No."

"I'll give you a hug."

"No."

"A kiss?"

"No."

"A blow job?"

Sasuke coughed as he choked on his own saliva at the last offer and glared at Naruto who just laughed in amusement.

"Iruka's going to kill me if I flunk another test again and I can't handle that pervy idiot coming over and lecturing me again", Naruto referred to his gaurdian. "He's going to make me proofread his porn again!"

With a defeated sigh Sasuke said, "fine. But my place. You're apartment is too messy." The blond teen grinned. He had won, like always.

After dropping the annoying teen off at his small apartment, Sasuke kissed his lover good night and drove to his house, which was placed on a land that could fit ten houses spaciously. The gates were opened by the security guard placed outside and he drove inside. As he walked in various maids greeted him but he didn't even spare them a glance. Instead he went straight to his room to wash up.

"Sasuke-sama, dinner is ready", a maid knocked on his door and spoke from the other side.

The raven walked down to the dining area to find the large table decorated with various dishes that would've served twenty people. He pulled out a chair and sat down, suppressing a sigh. He was going to eat alone. Again. It was almost a habit, not having to wait for Itachi to come home and give him company at least while eating. Seeing them now, no one would have believed that the two brothers were so close that they were practically inseparable in the past. But after their parents had died in a car crash, all responsibilities fell on the older Uchiha who had to drop out of college to look after his father's business and Sasuke's education. In time, due to the heavy work and lack of sufficient time in Itachi's schedule, the younger raven saw less and less of his brother with each passing day. And before he knew it, he barely saw his older brother anymore due to which both Uchiha's drifted apart.

Sasuke ate his dinner in silence, the only sound audible was of silver meeting silver. Naruto on the other hand threw his orange jacket to the side once he entered his apartment. The place was indeed a mess with clothes lying everywhere and ramen cups and milk cartons littering the floor. In the kitchen he took out another ramen cup from the cupboard while he let some water boil on the stove. After eating, he crept into his bed and before closing his eyes to sleep he opened his cell phone to send a text message.

Sasuke, who was reading a book while he lay on his bed, checked his cell when he heard the notification ring tone.

_'Watcha doin'?'_

A small smile crept on Sasuke's face as he read the text message and typed in the reply.

_'Thinking of you.'_

Naruto raised his brow at his raven's cheesy answer but with a naughty grin he sent:

_'Thinking of me or the things you want to do to me?'_

_ 'What do you think, dobe?'_

_'I think it's the latter.'_

_'So what do you want me to do to you?'_

Naruto blushed at the reply. He had expected Sasuke to tell him to shut up like always.

_'I'll tell you tomorrow at your place.'_

_ 'Very funny. We are doing nothing but studying tomorrow. Good night, usuratonkachi.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Who was it that you were staring at so intently at the bar, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked his cousin as they got home, hiding his real intentions of finding out about the boy.

Hinata turned red and she bit her lip in embarrassment. "I-It's just this boy. Nothing s-special really."

"Oh? And what is this boy's name?"

"Uzumaki N-Naruto", Hinata said hesitantly turning even a brighter red as she said the blond's name.

_Uzumaki Naruto. So that is what his name is._

"You like him that much?" Neji asked casually though inside he was shaking with excitement.

"I-I-"

"If you do, Hinata-sama, I advise you to let go of your feelings", Neji stated. "Your father would not be proud to find out that his daughter has fallen for some street dog."

Hinata's lavender eyes turned sad as she knew that her cousin spoke the truth. "I'll try", she said with a depressed tone and Neji smiled inwardly. Now all he had to do was to find out where the boy lived and studied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO

The next day, as promised, after school Sasuke drove Naruto to his house. The blond stuck out his tongue to his friends that teased him telling him to use protection. Kiba even offered him some of the condoms he had in his backpack. Heaven knew why Kiba even carried those around considering he didn't have a girlfriend.

When the couple reached the Uchiha's mansion, they went straight up to Sasuke's room. The raven didn't waste time in telling Naruto to open his books and they started getting to work.

"Why can't you tutor me in social studies? I hate math!" Naruto whined just within five minutes of starting algebra.

"How am I supposed to tutor you in social studies, dobe?" Sasuke raised a brow. "It's all memory. Now concentrate."

Naruto sighed as he stared at the equations. Sasuke had already solved a problem for him and he made it look so easy.

"Fine, let me try", the blond said and took his pen to start trying to solve the next problem.

After seeing him do a few steps, Sasuke cut in, "You're doing it all wrong again. Start over."

"Tch", Naruto struck off whatever he did until then and started again. "So, the 3 goes here...and..." Naruto leaned in slowly towards Sasuke who was still concentrating on what he was doing. "Then you substitute it here, right?"

"Yes", Sasuke said as he looked at the paper.

"And then..." Naruto trailed off as he leaned in further and nipped Sasuke's ear, who shivered at the sensation.

"Naruto", Sasuke moved away a bit with a disapproving look, but the blond wasn't ready to give up. Hell, giving up wasn't even in his blood.

The blue eyed boy only moved closer, pushing Sasuke roughly to the floor on which they were sitting with a smirk. He straddled the raven's hips before bending down to kiss his pale neck. He sucked harshly on the highly sensitive skin, right where Sasuke liked it and it was enough for the raven to lose control. He quickly turned both of them around so that he was on top now.

"You should have listened, dobe", he said huskily before lunging for the boy's lips with ferocity.

Both of their tongues met instantly, their saliva mixing together sweetly. Naruto moaned when he felt Sasuke's hand run up his chest beneath his shirt and fondle a nipple and then run his hands over his well toned stomach. The raven tugged off Naruto's shirt and broke their desperate kiss to trace a circle around the younger teen's nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth to suck it fervently. The blond moaned again, his hands entangling in the raven's wild black hair. While he sucked on the blond's erect nipple, one of Sasuke's hands slipped into Naruto's pants to rub his hardening member.

"Aah!" the blue eyed boy's back arched in pleasure as he tried to press into the raven's hand. Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's pants who helped the raven remove them by wriggling slightly and next he removed his inner wear to expose his cock. He licked ever so lightly along the underside of his member and Naruto was a moaning mess. He shook with desire and without warning, Sasuke took him completely in his mouth and the blond boy arched his back again, this time screaming. Sasuke swirled his tongue around his cock after he lowered his head until he engulfed the appendage wholly. He relaxed his throat and began to move his head up and down painfully slow. He held his lover's hips down to prevent him from bucking.

"God, Sasuke! Nnnnh!" Naruto's eyes were shut tightly as pleasure overtook him.

Seeing him in such an erotic position, Sasuke felt his own pants tighten and bobbed his head faster. Naruto's breathing became rapid as he gasped and moaned when he felt intense ecstasy coil tightly in his stomach.

"I-I'm co..ommming!"

Sasuke swallowed the blond's essence completely when he spilt it directly into the raven's mouth and his body fell back to the floor covered in sweat. Licking his lips, Sasuke went back to kiss his lover deeply who responded with vigor. Naruto tugged at the raven's shirt who got the signal and took it off while momentarily breaking their kiss to pull the offensive piece of clothing over his head. The black haired boy was more muscular than Naruto was, his chest muscles were taut and his stomach showed perfectly shaped abs. His entire body was the definition of power and strength and it only turned Naruto on once more as he raked his eyes over the raven's body.

"Take me, Sasuke", Naruto breathed into the raven's lips in a needy tone. Sasuke growled as he captured the teen's lips once more while taking off his jeans and boxers swiftly to carry out the blond's request. With one knee, he spread Naruto's legs apart and placed three fingers at the teen's mouth who instantly took them into his hot cavern and coated them with saliva, sucking on the digits sensually. Once they were well lubricated, Sasuke took them out to plunge one finger into the blond's opening while returning to kiss him. Naruto whimpered slightly in discomfort but it was forgotten when Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth to meet his. Within seconds, he added a second finger and began scissoring to loosen the taut sphincter. He delved further till he hit that special spot that caused Naruto to gasp with pleasure. He prodded it repeatedly till Naruto was mewling again.

"F-fuck! Don't tease me!" Naruto hissed.

"I thought you said you were going to be a good boy, Naruto", Sasuke said with a smirk as he thrust into the bundle of nerves again.

"Aaahhhh! Please, Sasuke, take me!"

The face that Naruto made sent another rush of blood towards Sasuke's groin and unable to resist anymore, he removed his fingers to replace them with his already leaking cock. The blond groaned in pain as he grabbed Sasuke's arms for anchoring. The raven exhaled sharply when he felt the hot tightness engulfing him and he thrust into the yearning teen. With one hand, he held the tan skinned boy's member and began to pump it in time with his rough thrusts. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's arms, moaning loudly and when Sasuke hit that spot again, he screamed.

"Sa-Sasuke, faster! Harder!"

Naruto threw his head back as the raven complied to each and every one of his demands. The blond bucked, meeting each thrust his lover made.

"Naruto!" the raven moaned the blond's name in such a way it threw him over the edge as he neared his climax.

Both teens gasped, moaned and cried out as they both reached their peak. With a cry, Naruto released into Sasuke's hand, spattering both of them with his seed and the way the blond's muscles clenched around his member was enough to make the raven orgasm right after Naruto. After giving a few final thrusts, Sasuke fell on top of his boyfriend, both of them panting hardly.

"I love you", the blond said almost in a whisper.

"So do I", Sasuke replied with a kiss before pulling out to lie beside Naruto. Both tried to catch their breaths as they laid side by side.

"So, it was me who ended up giving the blow job", Sasuke said after a minute and in realization to what he meant, Naruto gave a hearty laugh that was music to Sasuke's ears. He rolled over to place his arm over the raven's chest, who pulled him closer. The maid was going to have a heart attack when she saw the mess on the floor.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Naruto banged his head against desk when Asuma handed out their math quiz papers. Yet another F. Sasuke on the other hand, who was usually a straight A student with almost no effort, had a B minus. Iruka was right, both of them were slacking off horribly.

"Asuma, can you come here for a moment", Tsunade, the school principal walked through the door. If it weren't for the fact that she was an old lady, she would've been the bomb with her huge rack and incredibly attractive features.

The math teacher walked over to the woman who discussed something briefly with him before leaving. The teacher then led a boy into the classroom and the girls squealed in excitement at their new prey. He had dark brown hair that was waist length, tied neatly with a rubber band at the end. A few bangs fell on either side of his pale face that had equally pale lavender eyes. In looks, he rivalled the Uchiha.

"Guys, this is our newest student, Hyuuga Neji."

A/N: Review please! It's what keeps me going!


	3. Sit ups

A/N: Sorry for my late update, guys! I was running on a hectic schedule. Anywho, I wanted to thank all my reviewers ^^ you guys make me so happy! And that means Saya V, KeepCalmAndWatchAnme, AnimeFanFicLover, AnimeMusicYaoi, IWishIWasACheesecake, Guest (whoever you are lol), LucyLu71958 (The song really is awesome! So happy you looked it up!), addy10, MoonIllusion, Narutopokefan, chiquibear, Lightingmist95, and29655 (omg thank you for the pointers! ^^), Shane, JChan2845. Peace to all of you (don't know what that means, but anyway…)

Oh, one more thing, I tried to fix most of my grammatical mistakes in this chappie. You guys have no idea what a few years in India can do to your English T.T

Chapter 3

_Before Neji entered Konoha High:_

Neji kept his gaze when his uncle cast a stern look at him. Neither of them looked like they were going to back down.

"Why do you suddenly want to study in Japan?" Hiashi questioned with a frown. "Is there some problem?"

"I grew tired of the foreign culture. I believe it is time I returned to my country", the Hyuuga boy replied. "Besides, I think it is time I learned the ways of our clan. How long do you intend to keep your daughter's future bodyguard untrained?"

Neji knew his fate as the side branch of the Hyuuga clan. They were brought up to protect the members of the main branch, who were to succeed as the new head of the family, or to put it in correct words, the new don. The brunette knew that Hiashi must have already appointed someone as Hinata's personal bodygaurd after sending him off abroad, but as per tradition, he was supposed to take that position.

"Future bodyguard? Neji, you know why I sent you to America in the first place", Hiashi retorted as he turned his back on the teen. "As my brother's son, I do not want you to suffer the same fate he did."

The young brunette was well aware that his father was Hiashi's bodyguard and that he died protecting him from an attack. But the details were not enclosed to him.

"No matter how long you intend to keep me safe, the other main branch members will seek me out sooner or later", Neji answered. "It is better to be prepared than to be dragged out with no notice, isn't it?"

Hiashi's brows furrowed in thought and after a few moments he said, "very well. Finish up any business you may have abroad and return. I will see to your education."

"I will attend to Konoha High, if you do not mind", Neji spoke almost demandingly.

Hiashi turned around at that statement and said firmly, "Neji, it is not safe for you to study outside of our premises."

"I can look after myself. The enemies won't recognize me yet", the younger Hyuuga stated. "I do not wish to be bound yet."

Once again Hiashi looked thoughtful and then gave a slight nod. Neji was smiling with triumph in the inside. Once he found out the blonde's name, it didn't take long to figure out the rest of his details including where he lived and studied. Now all he needed to do was to get closer to him.

XOIXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

_Present _

Murmurs broke out in the class the moment Asuma introduced the handsome lavender eyed boy as Hyuuga Neji.

"_Hyuuga? You don't mean the mafia?"_

_ "Like shit he is. Does that lover boy look like a don to you?"_

_ "Oh my god, he is so hot!"_

_ "Dude, is he related to that mafia Hiashi?"_

_ "No way!"_

"Silence!" Asuma slammed a book on the desk to quieten the restless students who took a moment to calm down. "Now, Neji, you can go sit over there."

The math teacher pointed to a desk that was two desks away from Kiba's, much to the Hyuuga's disappointment. While he made his way, ignoring the squeals the girls gave, he fixed his eyes on Naruto with a heated gaze. The blond was busy examining the paper that was in front of him, but his stare did not go unnoticed by a certain raven and he didn't like it the least bit.

When the bell rang, all the students got up simultaneously to head to the gym for their physical education period with a teacher that looked like the older version of Lee: Maito Gai. He was the sole inspiration for Lee, who took after whatever the brash sensei did, including the hideous green jumpsuit and stuff about youth. Neji was swarmed by girls who threw themselves at him and boys who wanted to find out if he actually was related to the mafia. Meanwhile, Sasuke was held back by Asuma.

"Sasuke, we need to talk about your declining grades for a moment", the math teacher spoke to the Uchiha who nearly rolled his eyes. Not Asuma too.

"I'll wait for you in the locker room", Naruto bade the raven bye and took off with Kiba.

"That new guy surely gained popularity fast. Damn all those good looking bastards!" Kiba punched his locker door in frustration once they reached the changing rooms.

"Good looks are troublesome", Shikamaru retorted. He was already wearing his gym shorts and shirt underneath his clothes because he thought it was too troublesome to change.

Neji was changing with one of the weirdest guys that was present in the school: Gaara. His presence in the classroom was close to invisible. Hell, even Naruto didn't know he existed until Iruka took the roll call. No one really spoke to the red head as most deemed him to be some kind of devil worshipper or something with his dark circles and the bizarre tattoo on his forehead. His eyes were still transfixed on the blonde as he began to remove his shirt to expose his perfectly shaped, yet lean, torso. His sun kissed skin looked flawless and mouth watering. His attention then shifted to three boys that were standing behind the blonde, who seemed to be arguing about something.

"How about this for a challenge, dipshit", one of them said. "Ask Uzumaki out."

"Hey, that doesn't even count as a challenge. Uchiha's not here", the second teen said.

"Here or not here, do it", the first one spoke again. "Twenty bucks on the spot."

The third, who was obviously the one being challenged, grinned. "Alright then, get your cash ready." He approached Naruto who was turned away from him, talking about something to Kiba.

"Hey, Naruto."

The said blonde turned around and raised a brow. "Yeah, Kyo?"

The teen ran a hand through his hair, his other hand on the door of Naruto's locker and smirked in a rather failed attempt at slickness. "You free tonight? Just thought you might want to come with me to the park or something."

The way the boy said the word 'come' was nowhere near innocent and Kiba coughed.

Naruto cocked his head. "The park? What, are we some snotty two year olds?"

Neji nearly smiled at the bluntness of the yellow haired boy, but he watched on with interest.

"Well then, should I take you to somewhere more comfortable?" Kyo let his hand travel around Naruto's waist and the entire locker room fell quiet with shock once they noticed what the teen was doing. Even the two boys that challenged Kyo gasped. Whispers broke out once more as usual.

_"Is he out of his mind?"_

_ "Take a good look, guys, this is probably the last we'll ever see of him."_

_ "This is what I call real shit."_

The Hyuuga wondered what all the fuss was about. It wasn't like the boy kissed Uzumaki or anything. Then everything made much more sense when Kyo was suddenly thrown against the lockers, his chest colliding soundly with the metal. A very pissed looking raven head had the orange haired boy's arm twisted in a painful position behind his back.

"Do you have a death wish, Kyo?" the Uchiha said in a dangerously low voice with his mouth close to the teen's ear who was struggling.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" he said through clenched teeth. His two friends took a step back in fear. No one wanted to be near an angry Uchiha.

"Is touching what belongs to me a joke to you? Then let me show you how funny that can be", Sasuke hissed as he yanked the teen's arm even further and he yelped in pain.

Neji narrowed his eyes. So the blonde was taken already? He felt disappointed as he regarded the black haired boy. Well, it didn't matter. That will be taken care of.

"Sasuke, he wasn't serious! Let him go", Naruto tried to pry the raven away who didn't seem to budge. "Come on baka!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! What is all this racket when you should be taking in the youthful atmosphere?" Sasuke let the boy go when Gai entered the changing room with his usually fiery expression. "Fifty laps to both of you!"

Uchiha? Neji's eyes became darker. That meant he was Uchiha Itachi's brother? Neji knew somewhat that the Hyuugas and Uchihas were arch enemies ever since the birth of their clans. They were always at a constant battle, but he was only aware of that much. He scoffed at the entirety of the situation. So they were doomed to be rivals no matter what.

Sasuke hit the running track with a scowl along with Kyo while the rest of the class was forced to do sit ups in two's. One person was to hold the legs down while the other did sit ups till Gai blew his whistle to signal them to change positions. Shikamaru had bailed, saying he was not built for that kind of work and went off before Gai saw him, which left Kiba, Chouji and Naruto. The rest of the class had already started to pair up.

"Okay, Naruto, you go first", Kiba said as he knelt before the blonde.

"What about me?" Chouji piped up.

"It's worthless to even try, Chouji", Kiba said with a snort referring to the chubby boy's big stomach.

"Hey, are you calling poor Chouji fat?" Naruto scolded the dog boy who looked alarmed and it wasn't until the blonde noticed the dread in Kiba's face did he realize he had just uttered a taboo.

"Fat?" Chouji yelled as he fisted his hands into two pudgy balls before swinging them at the brown haired boy who dodged it just in time.

"Hey, I didn't say that! It was Naruto, I swear!" Kiba tried to evade the rain of attacks the chubby boy was now throwing at him.

"Kiba, Chouji, a hundred laps! Now!" Gai looked enraged. "What is wrong with all of my youthful students today?"

Chouji didn't stop until he finally landed a punch on Kiba's jaw and then both of them were dragged away by their collars by the P.E. teacher.

Naruto sighed. Just great. Now he didn't have a partner.

"I was wondering if there was anyone left to pair up with."

The blue eyed boy looked up from where he was sitting to see that the new boy was standing next to him.

"Uh, yeah, so you want to go first?" Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Sure."

Neji lay down, and Naruto held his knees firmly. Burning desire sprung within the Hyuuga upon contact and he relished the warmth Naruto's arms gave him. Folding his arms across his chest, Neji lifted himself up effortlessly to bring his face close to the Uzumaki's, who paid it no mind.

"What is your name?" the Hyuuga asked as he came up the second time.

"Uzumaki Naruto", the blonde grinned. "So, you're Hyuuga Neji, right?"

"Yes", the brunette replied once he came back up, this time his face coming a bit closer to the blonde's.

"Don't take me wrong, but Hyuuga as in the mafia?"

"There has to be more Hyuugas than those in the mafia, Naruto", Neji replied, still not out of breath as he continued his sit ups.

"Heh, figured as much. I mean what would a guy like you do in high school?"

"But what if I was with the mafia?"

"But you aren't."

"That's why I said 'if'", Neji's face was now too close and now Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable. Those pale lavender eyes seemed to pierce straight through him. Neji stopped once he sat back up and let his eye travel to Naruto's wonderfully plump pink lips. It took everything in him to not capture that tempting mouth. Naruto leaned back slightly and was relieved when Gai blew the whistle. He let go of Neji's legs, much to the brunette's disappointment.

Just then Naruto's face brightened up considerably when he saw a worn out Sasuke enter the gym. He collapsed beside the blonde, breathing hard and sweat drenching his shirt.

"I swear to God that Kyo is gonna pay", Sasuke cursed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Give it a rest. By the way, meet Neji", Naruto introduced the brunette who was invisible to the Uchiha until then.

Sasuke raised a brow as if to state that he was in no mood for making new acquaintances. He was not aware of the rivalry between his own bloodline and the Hyuugas. Neji, too, showed now signs of acknowledgment and stood up abruptly.

"See you later then, Naruto", he said before going back to wherever he came from

"Yosh! I want you all to do pushups for the remainder of the time and no slacking off!" Gai shouted and from some corner of the gym came a 'hai, Gai-sensei' that definitely belonged to Lee. The rest of the students groaned.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

"I'll be in the band room", Sasuke said to the blonde as the bell announcing the end of the school day rang. "Be sure to finish your exam quickly."

Naruto sighed. He wanted so badly to spend the rest of the day with Sasuke but Iruka was making him retake one of the social quizzes he had failed in horribly. It wasn't like writing the exam again was going to do much. He watched Sasuke leave and with a deep breath he seated himself in the now empty classroom, or what he thought was empty until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Struggling with your grades?"

Naruto gave a startled look at the brunette. "What are you doing here, Neji?"

"I didn't want to go home just yet", he answered with a small smile. "So, what was it you flunked in?"

"Social", the blonde's face turned a soft shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Do you not have a tutor?"

"I do, but I ended up bringing down his grades too", Naruto snickered. "Iruka-sensei is having a fit."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Neji moved down to sit in the desk next to Naruto. Sasuke's desk.

"It ain't hard to guess. It's Sasuke", Naruto replied. Neji quickly covered the anger that flickered for an instant in his eyes upon the mention of the Uchiha.

"Naruto are you ready?" Iruka entered the classroom with few sheets of paper in his hand.

"Aren't I always", the blonde scoffed as he went down to take his exam sheet.

"I'll wait for you outside", Neji said and left before Naruto could object. The blue eyed boy only gave him a skeptical look. Why the hell did he want to wait for him?

Naruto seated himself once again and gave a brief glance at the question paper. His mind was blank as always but it didn't take long for it to drift back to the Uchiha. All he could focus on at the moment was that Sasuke had told him to finish quickly and that was what he was going to do.

"No submitting an empty paper this time, Naruto. You either write something or stay here for a whole hour."

The blonde made a disgusted face at his social studies teacher before looking back at the exam paper. None of the questions made any sense! What the fuck was a Hokage? Naruto was ready to pull out his own hair as the clock seemed to stop after five minutes. At times like this he wished he could just replicate himself so that one would be facing Iruka's torture while the other was with Sasuke. Naruto looked back at the clock. Damn it, the big hand still didn't look like it was moving! Just then he got an idea. He brought his pen to the paper with a grin before scribbling down something on it and with a triumphant face; he thrust it on Iruka's desk and took off. The confused social teacher took the paper and a vein popped in his head as he read what was written: I ain't writing this shit. Believe it!

Naruto totally forgot about Neji as he raced to the band room where he heard a guitar playing. The door was slightly ajar and a soft light came from one of the lights. The blonde pushed open the door to find Sasuke holding his guitar in his arms and hitting some random strings.

"Back so early?" he said without looking up.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" Naruto pouted as he walked closer.

Sasuke put his guitar aside and caught the blonde's wrist, pulling him swiftly into his lap before kissing him deeply. Naruto lavished the sweet taste of the Uchiha's lips and nipped at his bottom lip. Sasuke opened his mouth and the blondes tongue instantly shot into his mouth, wanting to taste him completely, but the raven did not allow the intrusion so quickly. His tongue met Naruto's passionately, who was not ready to back down yet. Both of them could feel a certain part of their anatomy reacting as well and Sasuke pulled back.

"Dobe, look what you did. Now I have something that needs to be taken care of", the raven said with a smirk.

Naruto glanced down and realized the slight bulge in the Uchiha's pants and smiled slyly. "Should I help you with that?"

"I need your help in something else", Sasuke said and Naruto gave him a questioning glance. The raven picked up his guitar and held it again, this time with Naruto sitting between. "Tell me if this tune is okay."

He began to play he newest piece that seemed to be only half done, but the melody was heart wrenching. Sasuke laid his head in the crook of Naruto's neck as he played, his face against the blonde's and his breath caressing the boy's neck.

"It's so sad", Naruto said once Sasuke stopped playing. The raven put his guitar back down and wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly, holding him against his body so that Naruto's back was against his chest.

"Is it?" he asked as he closed his eyes, drinking in the tan skinned boy's wonderful scent.

"Are you okay?" Naruto became concerned at the raven's change of behavior.

"I guess so", Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi's not coming home again, huh?" Naruto knew that the raven must feel so lonely by himself in that huge ass mansion.

"I don't care anymore. I have you."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat. Did he hear that right? It was rare for the cold Uchiha to say affectionate things out loud and whenever he did, it made a wide smile creep across his face just like now.

Neji's blood boiled with rage as he watched the two lovers from the small crack in the door. He had been waiting for Naruto outside and saw the blonde run off hurriedly within fifteen minutes of his exam. Wondering what could have happened, he followed quietly and what he came upon was nowhere near pleasant. Not able to watch anymore, the Hyuuga started to storm away when an idea came to him. He came just in time as Iruka was locking the door to his classroom.

"Hi, Neji. What are you doing so late afterschool?" Iruka asked once he spotted the lavender eyed boy.

"I just wanted to ask you if there was anyone that needed to be tutored. I used to do it as a part time job abroad", Neji questioned.

"Is that so? Well, I don't see why not. I mean you have some excellent grade reports from your previous school", Iruka replied with a smile. "But who shall I give you?" The social teacher tapped his chin as he thought.

"I can manage anyone, so don't hesitate to give me your worst", Neji hoped that the bulb on Iruka's head would light up soon.

"Let's see, we have Ino, but she seems to be doing well. Chouji has Shikamaru, Naruto….yes, Naruto!"

Neji had to suppress a victorious smile.

"But I warn you, he's more than a bowlful", Iruka said. "On the other hand, it would be better for Sasuke too."

"I'd be glad to take him", Neji replied.

A/N: Yup, Neji's a bastard and he ain't gonna get any better. Buckle in for soon to come angstyness bwahahahahh!


	4. Tears

A/N: I know you hate me for such a late update T.T My motivation level was zero cause of a serious writer's block and I was fumbling with how to put the series of events in order for the plot. I pretty much gave up doing that so I'm just going to go wherever my twisted brain is going to take me. I thank all you reviewers, followers and favoriters sincerely. Without you guys, my motivation would be in negatives. On with the story!

Chapter 4

"There is no way you are being serious, Iruka-sensei!"

The said black haired teacher looked at his blonde haired student and raised a brow. "I don't see the joke in this, Naruto. Neji volunteered to be your tutor and there is no way I'm going to allow you to refuse. Neji will give me daily reports on your sessions."

Both of them were standing in the hallway after class had ended and everyone left for the cafeteria except for Sasuke, who got called by Suigetsu to talk about some music that he composed.

"It's fine if you don't like me, Naruto. I just thought you needed some help", Neji was the last to walk out of the classroom and stopped when he overheard the duo's conversation.

"Eh? No, it's not that", Naruto fumbled for words so that Neji didn't misunderstand. The only reason he didn't want a new tutor was because that meant he would be spending less time with the raven.

"Then?" Iruka gave a hard look at his student.

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh when both black and lavender eyes seemed to bore a hole in his face as they waited for an answer.

"Fine, I'll let him tutor me."

"That's my boy", Iruka said with a smile and ruffled the blue eyed boy's hair, who gave a scowl in return. "Better make it to the cafeteria before the lunch period is over."

"So, do you have any specific timing?" Neji asked once the teacher was out of sight.

"Not really, but can we have an exception on Fridays? Sasuke performs that day."

Neji clenched his fists but made the best effort to not let the annoyance show on his face. "Sure. Then how about weekdays from five to seven p.m.? Iruka-sensei wanted me to tutor you for at least two hours."

"As long as you won't make it boring", Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that", Neji replied with a smirk as various things ran in his head that were far from innocent. He straightened once he saw a certain raven walk towards them.

"What's with the little meeting here?" the Uchiha asked, eyeing Neji with a frown and threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder possessively.

"Neji's tutoring me from tomorrow onwards", the blonde answered.

"Is that so?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes almost into a glare and the Hyuuga held his fierce look with equal fire in his soft lavender eyes. "You won't last two days."

"I have a high tolerance", Neji replied icily.

"We'll see", the raven said in a dangerous voice.

"Heh heh, um…..we should head back to the cafeteria. Come on, Sasuke", Naruto noticed the sudden tension and started to drag off his lover.

Neji clenched his teeth as he watched the blonde boy walking off with the Uchiha. It would only be a matter of time before he made Uzumaki his and wipe that smart ass look on the black haired bastard's face.

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone, baka?" Naruto snapped at the raven once they neared the lunch room.

"I don't like him", Sasuke replied plainly. "He looks dangerous."

"Look who's talking", Naruto scoffed. "He's not that bad."

Sasuke raised a brow and said, "Oh? So he's the good one all of a sudden?"

Naruto leaned forward and gazed at Sasuke's face with wide eyes and as if he had just discovered the answer to an unsolved theorem, he said, "You're jealous!"

"Wha-?" Sasuke looked flustered. "Stop your nonsense, usuratonkachi."

"Awww, come on, admit it", Naruto had a wide grin plastered to his face.

"I said shut up."

"You're so cute!"

"Cute?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Things are not going well, Hiashi."

"What is wrong?"

All of the elders of the Hyuuga clan were gathered around a round table in a dimly lit room. Nearly twenty members were present, each playing a crucial role in maintaining their clan with Hiashi as the head.

"You have not heard? Uchiha Itachi not only refused our demand on joining hands with us and giving us thirty percent commission from his business, but he is now collaborating with Akatsuki", one of the twenty members present in the room said.

Akatsuki was a dangerous organization of mercenaries with the leader being a mysterious person who went by the name Pain. Usually, since the Hyuugas were at the top of the mafia world themselves, the Akatsuki didn't pose much as a threat to them. But joining hands with one as powerful as Uchiha Itachi presented itself as a big problem. Itachi, having a vast business network, had a wide range of acquaintances and he extended his company immensely after his parents' death, making him nearly impossible to touch. He was the only one that was yet to surrender to the feet of the Hyuugas and it pissed the lavender eyed clan off.

"We only left him be until now because he wasn't much of a threat, but what he is doing is a serious issue", another man piped up. "Our clan can be destroyed."

"Well then, there is only one way", Hiashi said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest. "We have to remove him."

The entire room went into an uproar, some expressing their shock on how that was possible and others that they agreed.

"He was impossible to attack before, and now with the Akatsuki, there is practically nothing we can do!" one of the Hyuugas said. "By the way, what if it turns out like last time?"

"It won't", Hiashi said sternly. "We will annihilate both brothers and this time, we will make sure the Uchihas are crushed. Last time we thought all four members of the family were in the car when we made that 'accident' happen and we didn't know the oldest son would turn out to be such a nuisance than his father was. This time there will be no mistakes. We will target Uchiha Sasuke first."

The room fell silent as their leader spoke and when he was done, they nodded their agreement after a moment's thought. It was after all the only solution left. Sasuke, being the easier target was better to be removed first. Taking the emotional advantage, Itachi would be less difficult to take down.

Neji was calmly listening to the discussion from outside of the room and his ears perked up upon hearing that his uncle wanted to target Sasuke first. He frowned as he thought about it. If Sasuke were to be removed, it would be much easier for him to claim Naruto as his, but how would the blonde react? After all, he seemed to be too attached to that raven. He stopped his train of thought when he heard Hiashi's voice again.

"We will think about a flawless plan this time to eliminate Sasuke and we need to make sure it looks natural or else Itachi will be on guard. It will be better if we get both at the same time, but Itachi is hardly ever seen in Japan."

"We will work on it", one of the members said.

The lavender eyed boy left silently once he heard the sound of chairs being dragged against the floor announcing that the meeting was adjourned.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry, I suck at this stuff", Naruto apologized to the Hyuuga who was sitting beside him on the floor of the bedroom of his small apartment. "Can you show me again?"

"No problem", Neji replied with a small smile and he took the pen from the blonde's hand to repeat the steps of the mathematical equation for the third time.

"Ah, now I see", Naruto said as he watched Neji work out the solution and then began to try it himself.

The brunette watched with a heated gaze at the blonde boy as he wrote on the piece of paper. The way his bangs fell on his face as he leaned over and how he stuck out his tongue a bit from the side of his mouth in concentration was mouthwatering. The top three buttons of his white shirt were left open, revealing a small portion of his tan chest and it took everything in Neji not to tackle the boy to the floor and rip off his shirt and take him right there.

"I got it!" the blue eyed boy exclaimed in victory and gave Neji a wide smile.

"Good", the brunette complimented.

Just then a small beep was heard and the blonde reached for his cell phone, which was on the bed. He opened to see that it was a text message from Sasuke and his face lit up.

_'How's it going with that punk?'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he typed the reply.

_'He's better than you.'_

Neji narrowed his eyes when he saw the immediate change in the Uzumaki's behavior. It wasn't hard to guess who the text message was from and it unnerved him. He was sure the raven was trying to piss him off and it was working.

"Naruto", the brunette said impatiently.

"Sorry", the blonde said quickly as he put aside his cell phone to get back to his homework. Within a few seconds, another beep was heard and with an embarrassed blush, Naruto quickly opened his cell phone again and the redness on his face deepened as he read the reply.

_'At what? Blow jobs?'_

_ 'Shut up, teme! I have work to do! I'll text you later.' _Naruto typed the reply angrily and threw his phone aside with a frustrated growl.

"Being with someone that possessive isn't really good for you", Neji stated. "Or rather, is he insecure?"

"Insecure?" Naruto questioned with a quizzical look. "If there is anyone that needs to be insecure, it's me. I have to fight his fan girls every second at school."

"He's afraid you might fall for me", Neji said with a smirk.

"That's insane", Naruto said with a laugh, taking it as a joke as he only considered the part where Sasuke was afraid and completely disregarded the 'falling for me' part. He ignored the 'beeps' that his phone was giving off as he was still angry about the raven's previous comment.

"How so, Naruto?" Neji lowered his voice to a seductive note and his eyes fell to the blonde's lips. He leaned forward a bit.

"He's got nothing to worry about. I mean, who would want me?" Naruto said with an uneasy look.

"What if _I _wanted you?" Neji's eyes locked with Naruto's and the blonde was mesmerized for a second. The situation changed drastically from a serious tutoring session to a hot and tense atmosphere.

"Quit joking around. Iruka-sensei is going to kill me if I don't get this done", Naruto said nervously, trying to divert the sudden uncomfortable conversation.

"That isn't an answer, Naruto", the brunette said.

It wasn't until the phone rang that the blonde noticed how close Neji had gotten and hurriedly answered without even seeing who called, grateful enough for the diversion. The other teen cursed inwardly at the interruption.

"Why aren't you replying, dobe?" came a rather pissed Uchiha's voice from the other side.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto involuntarily stuttered. "I was…..doing my homework."

"Since when did you do that?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Don't be so unreasonable, okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow", Naruto answered, not wanting to take on an angry Uchiha at the moment, especially when Neji was beside him.

"What's wrong with talking now?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, I do."

Naruto gave a frustrated growl and was about to retort when Neji took the phone from him.

"He said he didn't want to talk, so drop it, Uchiha", the Hyuuga said arrogantly before pressing the end button to hang up.

Naruto regarded Neji with a shocked look and the Hyuuga said with a smirk, "Didn't I tell you he was afraid?"

"Neji, he's not going to let you go. He's probably throwing a fit right now", Naruto was concerned for the Hyuuga. Knowing the raven, he was definitely going to break into a fight with Neji the next day.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle him", the brunette replied.

The young Uchiha threw his phone across the room and the device smashed against the opposite wall into pieces. _How dare that bastard take the phone from Naruto?! _Sasuke was practically screaming in his head. That Hyuuga was definitely going to enter a world of pain tomorrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto walked to school with a rapidly beating heart. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get in to a fight with Neji before he could get there to stop him. The thought only made him walk faster and he was completely out of breath by the time he reached his classroom and his fear grew when he didn't see either Sasuke or Neji.

"Kiba, where is Sasuke?" the blonde asked the dog boy hurriedly, who was sitting at his desk.

"I don't know. He didn't come yet", Kiba answered and gave a curious glance. "What happened?"

Without answering, Naruto practically ran back outside, having a hunch where Sasuke could be. The raven was never late for school and the fact that Neji wasn't there was enough to raise his alarm.

"What did you call me out so urgently for, Uchiha?"

"Don't play dumb, bastard", Sasuke spat. The moment he entered the classroom, he called out Neji to the back of the school where no one ever came unless it was to make out or to fight.

"Oh I see, is this about last night? It was just because Naruto was feeling inconvenienced by you that I had to interfere", Neji replied smugly, not the least bit intimidated by the piercing glare the Uchiha was giving him.

In a flash, Sasuke slammed the brunette against the wall, holding him by the collar and nearly knocking out all of the Hyuuga's breath.

"Let me make this clear, Naruto is mine and mine alone", Sasuke hissed.

"I don't see a collar on him, Uchiha", Neji snapped once he regained his breath, a dangerous look in his lavender eyes.

With a growl, Sasuke fisted his hand and aimed a punch at Neji only to have his wrist caught swiftly by the Hyuuga. The brunette broke free from Sasuke's grip, still holding onto his wrist firmly. Both were about to break out into a fight when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke, Neji, ,stop!" Naruto was running towards them, looking quite out of breath.

"Naruto?" both teens said at the same time. Neji let go of the Uchiha's wrist.

"Neji, please leave. I want to talk with him", the blonde said.

With a last fierce glance at the raven, Neji left.

Without even looking at Naruto, Sasuke began to leave too.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke still said nothing and continued walking away.

"Oy, I'm talking to you, idiot. Don't ignore me!" the blonde's shouted infuriated with the raven's behavior and grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks and turning him around. It wasn't until then that the Uchiha's cold coal eyes were placed on him.

"_You_ were the one who wanted to talk today. Not me", Sasuke's voice was sharp. "I was done talking yesterday."

"Well, you were the one who was being an ass", Naruto snapped. "You could've waited till Neji left yesterday for my reply."

"Is he that important to you?" Sasuke's eyes were unforgiving.

"How the hell did you come to such a conclusion, baka?" the blonde raised his voice. "He's just a tutor!"

"A tutor that is better than me."

"That was just a joke!" Naruto exclaimed. "But you had to go and say blow job!"

"Well, _I_ wasn't joking", Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto's eyes were filled with disbelief and with rage he retorted, "I guess he really is better than you!"

Sasuke narrowed his ebony eyes and said, "was he that much more satisfying?"

At this point Naruto could practically hear the fury roaring in his ears. "I guess he was", he said defiantly, feeling the sting of fresh tears in his ocean blue eyes.

The raven exploded and without rethinking his actions, he pinned the blonde to the wall and pressed his lips fiercely against the boy's as if to punish him. Naruto's eyes widened at the raven's sudden reaction and his hands went immediately to the Uchiha's chest in an attempt to push him off. Sasuke caught his wrists, pinning them to the wall beside the blonde's head and pressed his lips harder, bruising the softer ones. His tongue met with clenched teeth and it only caused him to be more violent. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, his mind racing. Never had the raven treated him like this. Never. When he felt his lungs burning with the lack of air, he mustered all of his strength and threw the Uchiha off, who stumbled back a few steps.

"Stop it!" he gasped, his blue eyes filled with tears that he tried so hard to hold back.

Sasuke regained his senses once he came down from his fury and his chest tightened at the hurt look in the blonde's eyes. He immediately regretted his actions and cursed himself. Why the hell did he have to act like that?! Why did he let his anger consume him so stupidly?!

"Naruto, I-"

"I trusted you, you bastard!" the blonde nearly screamed, the tears now falling freely and without letting Sasuke say another word, he ran off.

A/N: Just to put some of you guys at ease, no, Sasuke and Naruto aren't going to break up…yet *evil grin*. Sorry if that spoiled it for some of you. Review pretty please!

To some of my reviewers:

xXPierceMyHeartxX: I worship kdrama and kpop!

Rei: I love your reviews! I'm glad you took the time to review all of the chapters ^^

Namine23: I get tired of building up relationships too. I made that mistake on one of my other stories and I'm struggling miserably with it T.T Glad you like the story so far


	5. Orange

Chapter 5

Naruto cursed as he ran away from the school premises, not noticing that he passed by a furious looking Hyuuga. He forced his tears back though his heart hurt like crazy.

"How dare he treat me like that!" he screamed inside his head. It wasn't the first time he had gotten into an argument with the raven, but this time Sasuke had crossed the line. That bastard was going to pay!

Naruto hadn't realized just how far he wandered away from school, not even knowing what direction he was going in until he heard the sound of a car horn from beside him. Thinking it was because he was walking on the road and not on the sidewalk, the blonde stepped aside only to hear another honk.

"What the hell-" Naruto was about to diss whoever it was off until he saw that it was Neji. He had his window rolled down and his elbow out, one hand on the steering wheel. He had a small smile on fair face.

"Need a ride to wherever it is you are going?" he asked, stopping the car once Naruto too halted.

"Neji?" Naruto hadn't expected the brunette to come after him, but it disappointed him a little. He was expecting someone else.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sasuke was ready to slap himself soundly across the face. What the hell did he just do? Never had he seen such a hurt look on Naruto's face and it broke his stone hard heart. He was about to run after him when he was stopped.

"Sasuke, what happened?" a worried looking Kiba came out as he was curious about why Naruto looked so panicked before.

"I can't talk right now", Sasuke replied.

"Wait", Kiba caught the Uchiha's arm before he could go after Naruto. The raven cast him a glare that clearly said 'let go or you will die'. But the dog boy wasn't intimidated. He had gotten used to it over the time he spent with him. "Give him some time. You may feel sorry about whatever it was that happened, but to tell you the truth, you aren't the best when it comes to apologizing and stuff."

Sasuke frowned. Though he wasn't impressed at the statement, it was a fact. When it came to stuff like consoling and apologizing, the raven was clueless. But that didn't mean he could let Naruto be. He'll have to make it up after thinking of a good way to do it.

Neji on the other hand was just about to go back into the school building when he saw a tear faced Uzumaki run off and his face quickly contorted in anger. It wasn't hard to guess what happened. He immediately took out his white Maybach Landaulet and trailed the boy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm not in the best of my moods today, Neji", Naruto replied as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his shaded jeans. "Maybe later."

"That's a shame. I was thinking about going to Ichiraku on the way", Neji said with his most casual voice.

Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of the restaurant. "Really?"

Neji smiled as he saw the teen's face lighten up like a thousand watt bulb. "Really."

With a grin, Naruto walked over to the other side and hopped in. His face froze with awe as he saw the interior of the car, furnished with white leather seats that looked as if they could be dirtied by merely touching them.

"You have an awesome car", the blonde exclaimed.

"Do you want it?" Neji asked.

"Wha-" Naruto's mouth gaped open. "You're kidding! This car must be worth a fortune!"

"Nothing is worth more than that pretty face of yours", Neji replied as he started the car.

The yellow haired boy felt his face grow hot. "That's something I haven't heard before", he said with a smile.

"You mean Sasuke doesn't compliment you?"

"Like hell he does. That idiot has no human qualities", Naruto threw his hands behind his head with a snort. "I mean, he even hates orange! Who the fuck hates orange?! Even when he was buying a new car, he refused to take the limited edition he waited for more than year because it had orange seats. He could've just changed them! So then he took a black Cadillac and he's inseparable with it."

Neji smirked as Naruto vented out his entire frustration. The blonde indeed had a weird taste in color.

"Looks like he has a serious issue", Neji commented.

Naruto continued with his rant about Sasuke, pointing out everything he didn't like about the raven. Somehow it felt good to just bicker about his cold lover and having someone listen to it took a load off of his frustration. By the time they had reached Ichiraku, all of the blonde's remaining anger was gone. Neji was amazed at the teen's appetite for ramen. He was already at his seventh serving and he hadn't even completed his first. Being abroad for so long made him lose his appetite for Japanese food. So far, ramen was something that he could really eat completely.

"Thanks for today, Neji", Naruto said as he sat beside the brunette outside of Ichiraku on the curb of the sidewalk at the backside of the restaurant.

"I did nothing, Naruto", the Hyuuga replied.

"Yeah, you did. I would've shut myself in my apartment, crying my eyes out if you hadn't come and that isn't the most wonderful thing", the blonde as he cast his eyes down.

"You can always lean on me", Neji answered. "Besides, why do you still keep up with him?"

"He was the first person ever to truly acknowledge me, to see me as something different than just a stupid clown", Naruto was now gazing at the sky lit by the rising afternoon sun. "I can't even imagine what my life would be now without him."

Neji narrowed his eyes. What was it that he saw in that Uchiha? To everyone else he was just an icicle with an appealing face.

Naruto took out his orange cell phone as it began to ring and anger flashed in his eyes once he saw who it was. _What took so long for the bastard to call?!_ On the screen was the name Sasuke Uchiha. He pressed the end button and put his phone aside, but within seconds, it began to ring again. With a frustrated growl, Naruto ended it again.

"Just switch your cell phone off. It would be better that way", Neji suggested, he himself angry that the Uchiha was disturbing his lone time with Naruto again.

Naruto already knew that much, but somewhere deep inside, he hoped for it to ring again. He wanted to know that Sasuke cared. But when it didn't, he felt the sadness return. _Is that really the limit of your patience, teme?_

"It's fine. He doesn't care that much", Naruto replied with a sigh, but to his surprise his phone gave a beep, signaling that he received a text message. He almost lunged for his cell phone and nearly jumped in joy when he saw the message.

_'Dobe, where are you? I need to talk to you. I'm at your apartment. I will be waiting.'_

"I have to go", Naruto said, getting up hastily.

"What? Why?" the brunette was confused as he didn't see the text message.

"I just remembered that I have to do something important."

"Let me drop you off."

"No, I'll be fine."

Before Neji could say anything else, Naruto hailed a taxi and waved the Hyuuga good bye. The brunette could feel his body shake with anger. _Sasuke!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

Naruto took a deep breath as he neared the stairs to his home. Since Sasuke had the spare key to his apartment, he guessed that he was already inside. He thought of what he should say first, but his mind was a mess. With a sigh, he grabbed the handle of his door. Whatever Sasuke was going to say, he definitely should not give in so easily. Well, at least that was what he told himself every time he and the raven made up after a quarrel. No matter how mad he was at Sasuke, he always managed to melt him somehow. But this time, there was no backing down without compensation.

When he opened the door, he found the raven standing with his back to him and appeared to be skimming through some book taken from the shelf in the messy living room.

"What took you so long?" he asked without turning around.

"You're lucky I even came, teme!" Naruto said furiously. So much for courtesy!

"Lucky?" Sasuke turned around and raised a brow. "How so, usuratonkachi?"

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, I'm outta here", the blonde said defiantly and spun around to go out. Sasuke caught a hold of his wrist, preventing him from taking any steps forward.

"Let go of me", the teen's sapphire orbs glared at the taller form restraining him.

"I shouldn't have acted that way earlier, Naruto", Sasuke finally admitted.

Naruto blinked, wondering if he heard right. Was the bastard actually apologizing? He saw the sincerity in those black depths and felt all his anger ebb away and then cursed at himself. He couldn't give in yet!

"Then why did you?" he asked, completely turning around. Sasuke let go of his hold on his wrist.

"I didn't like it when you were with that bastard", the raven replied.

Naruto felt as if a hundred large bowls of ramen were placed right in front of him. His heart was threatening to kill him with its happy dance. _There was no way…._

"You…..you were jealous?"

Sasuke looked taken aback. Well, considering all the obvious events that took place, it didn't take rocket science to figure out that he was actually jealous but having that said to his face made him feel the need to defend himself.

"I didn't say that, usuratonkachi", he replied in his most bored I-don't-give-a-shit voice.

A wide grin now threatened made its way over the blonde's bright face. He didn't need any more confirmation than such a poorly executed denial. _Not yet! I can't forgive him yet! Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!_

"Is that all you have to say?" he said, changing his voice back to his previous angry one. "You really disappoint me, Sasuke."

"Do I?" the raven took a hold of the blonde's chin. "Naruto."

The way Sasuke said his name sent shivers down the blue eyed boy's spine. His voice was like velvet against his ears and the sexy note in made his body go hot. _Damn it!_

The Uchiha slowly lowered his lips to the softer ones to stop within mere centimeters. Naruto felt the black haired teen's hot breath against his lips and it took everything in him to maintain his sanity, at least until he got his revenge.

"Tell me, dobe, in what way do I disappoint you?" As Sasuke spoke, his lips nearly brushed with Naruto's. His hand went behind the blonde's neck gently, his thumb stroking the smooth flesh sensually.

"In-in every way", Naruto mentally slapped himself for stuttering, but the feel of Sasuke's warm breath against his lips was drugging his brain. It was almost as if he was teasing him. "You can't even…apologize…properly." The blonde was beginning to lose himself beneath the raven's soothing touch at the back of his neck.

"I called you here to do that", Sasuke replied, this time taking the liberty to wrap his arm around the boy's small waist to slowly bring him closer and was delighted when Naruto didn't resist.

The blonde locked his eyes with Sasuke and immediately wished he hadn't. He saw the need, desire, and repent burning within those coal black eyes and it was taking control over him.

"But you didn't."

As a response, Sasuke finally pressed his lips against Naruto's, far gentler than last time. The way his lips moved against the smaller teen's was nothing less of affectionate. For a minute, Naruto forgot everything about what he promised himself earlier to not let Sasuke off the hook and gave in. There was no interference of tongues in Sasuke's warm kiss. The raven then parted the kiss to place more along Naruto's neck who in turn turned his head to a side allow better access. His thoughts became muddled and felt himself begin to melt until a voice screamed at the back of his head.

_What the fuck do you think you are doing?! You're supposed to be mad at him!_

Naruto jerked to his senses and roughly pushed his lover away who gave him a confused look.

"Do I look like some toy to you, hurting me and then trying to deceive me again?" Naruto hissed.

"Deceive you?" Sasuke frowned.

"I hate that you make everything go your way!"

"Naruto", Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms and held the struggling teen tightly. "Tell me what I should do then. I would do anything."

The blonde stopped moving at his words and a thought crossed his head. "Anything?"

"Anything."

The blonde smirked.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXO

Sasuke's eye twitched as he stared at the abomination before him. When he had said 'he would do anything' he didn't expect Naruto to make him do this! This…..this was more than just a disaster!

"It's perfect!" Naruto had a ridiculous grin plastered to his face. What he had done satisfied all of his anger towards the raven. He made Sasuke paint his prized midnight black Cadillac bright orange.

Sasuke could practically hear his heart cracking into a thousand pieces. Not only did Naruto make him paint his car in such a hideous color, he told him that he was to drive that to school! Wasn't this too much for payback?

"How about I drive it to school for one day?" Sasuke tried to bargain.

"You made the deal, there's no going back on it now", Naruto's grin, if possible, spread wider.

The Uchiha sighed. Only Naruto would be able to make him do something so ridiculous and get away with it. Oh well, after all he was the only thing that held a meaning in life.

"Thanks, Sasuke. This means more to me than you think", Naruto smiled and pulled the raven forward into a deep kiss and the dark haired boy could've sworn the horrid orange car went invisible.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXXOXOOXXOX

Neji started his car to go over to Naruto's house for his tutoring session. His mind was filled with the new information he obtained by silently standing outside of Hiashi's little conference room. They were planning on killing Sasuke soon. And by soon, it meant in another two or three days. The young Hyuuga smirked. With yesterday's progress, he was sure that with or without the Uchiha gone, he could make Naruto his. He wouldn't even have to use force. But how long would it take for Naruto to let Sasuke go? Though he held up the demeanor of a calm, well disciplined boy, his patience level was zero.

"Come on in, Neji", Naruto greeted the Hyuuga that knocked on his door.

The brunette stepped over the litter on the floor and followed Naruto to his room, where they usually held their sessions.

"Can't we do something else today? Math makes me sleepy", the blonde whined.

"I can't, Naruto. Your grades have increased in the other subjects, but you've failed again in you last math test", Neji replied and the blonde groaned.

"I can't help it! Asuma-sensei hates me, that's why he gives me an F in every frickin test", Naruto tried to defend himself.

"Well, let's try to make him not hate you anymore", Neji suggested. "Take out your book."

"Tch", with a disapproving look, the teen did as told and within minutes he was yawning. He didn't have Sasuke to disturb him again since the previous ordeal.

"Concentrate", Neji told the boy off.

"I'm trying. Can't we take a break?" Naruto cast his best pleading expression. "I'm hungry."

"Want me to fix you something?"

"I can do it. After all, you're the guest", Naruto replied.

"You still have all these problems to finish before tomorrow. It'll be a waste of time", Neji answered as he got up. "What do you have in the kitchen?"

"Uh…..oranges."

Neji had an amused expression. This boy really seemed to fill his life with orange in every possible way. He found two oranges on the counter in the kitchen and proceeded in making juice out of them. It took him a while to find the sugar and considered telling Naruto that he really should try cleaning up this place and organize his stuff. When he returned with two glasses, he found Naruto sleeping soundly, lying on his back on his small bed with his mouth partly open. Neji placed the juice on the table next to his bed and gently sat beside the boy. In sleep, his face seem to radiate even more. His shirt was loose of the first few buttons as usual, revealing his splendidly smooth chest that rose and fell slowly. His neck was exposed invitingly and his lips looked irresistable. Neji gently pushed a few bangs away from the boy's face, the radiant yellow hair feeling soft against his fingers.

Giving in to his tempation, Neji let his lips touch the blonde's and was thrilled at how soft they felt against his. He let his hands travel over Naruto's torso to end at his shoulder. Wanting to taste his skin, the brunette ran his tongue over the teen's throat, his mouth stopping to kiss his neck tenderly. He looked up when Naruto stirred, but didn't wake up. Taking this to his advantage, he continued his ministrations, this time, his hand travelling inside the blue eyed boy's shirt to feel the unbelievably soft yet firm skin. His fingers fondled a nipple while the other hand ventured down to reach the boy's groin. Neji's breath hitched when he heard Naruto moan. He could've sworn that nothing could've turned him on more. It seemed as if all the blood in his body was rushing to his manhood. But he stopped when he heard the blonde say something else.

"Ahh….Sasuke", the boy moaned as he shifted beneath Neji's touches.

The brunette narrowed his eyes in anger. This was when his patience snapped: when Naruto took him for that damned Uchiha. He captured the teen's lips, more harshly this time and Naruto's eyes flew open. For a moment, he was frozen with shock and then he was struggling desperately.

_What the hell is going on?! What is Neji doing?! _ Naruto's protests were muffled by Neji's forceful lips. His panic rose when the Hyuuga began to remove his shirt. With much effort, he roughly broke the kiss, turning his head to the side and gasped for air.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto yelled, the fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't resist me, Naruto", Neji replied. "I will show you the difference between Sasuke and me. I can satisfy your needs much better than he can."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto struggled more, but Neji got a death grip on his arms. Damn, for a boy that looked so lean, he was sure strong. "Stop it, Neji. Get off of me."

"I _will _make you mine, Naruto", was the Hyuugas response as he crashed his lips with Naruto's once more.

The blonde thrashed with renewed desperation as Neji's words sunk in. _There is no fucking way this is happening! This has got to be some kind of dream! _Neji's hold on Naruto's arms didn't get any weaker no matter how much he struggled. He felt his shirt being removed completely while the brunette's other hand held both of his wrists above his head and he knew that he was defeated. There was no way he could over power the boy over him. As he finally wore himself out, Naruto stilled his body to surrender his submission, hoping that Neji would stop at some point.

When Naruto quitted resisting, Neji drew back a little. His gaze softened. "That's right, Naruto. Do not resist and I promise I will make you feel good."

The blonde only glared back and turned his head to the side, not wanting to see his face. Neji paid it no mind and began to suck on his neck, biting and teasing the skin while still keeping the boy restrained. The brunette unbuckled Naruto's buckle and opened the button of his jeans. Naruto gasped when he felt a hand slip into forbidden territory. The Hyuuga began to fondle him, letting his long finger run along Naruto's length before tugging off his jeans, leaving the blonde completely naked. Then his hand returned to Naruto's manhood to continue stroking his cock while he began to suck hardly on a nipple.

Naruto couldn't take it. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, no matter how much he felt disgusted by it, his body betrayed him and was slowly giving into the unwanted pleasure. He bit his lip to surppress a moan when Neji completely took him into his hand.

"Neji, don't!" Naruto wanted to stop the brunette before his body displayed the pleasure it was feeling.

"Does this not feel good, Naruto?" Neji looked at the blonde as he began to pump him slowly.

"N-No! I don't want this!" Naruto denied.

"Your body is saying otherwise", the lavender eyed teen said with a smirk as he saw the blush creeping across Naruto's face and the way his back arched slightly. His breathing was slowly turning into pants.

He took the boy's lips once more and this time, Naruto fought back again. He bit the Hyuuga's lip so hard that he drew blood. With a hiss, Neji drew back and frowned. He was clearly not impressed.

"I tried to tell you nicely", he said with a low voice and with one hand, he opened his zipper and pulled down his pants to expose his already hardened dick. Naruto's eyes widened with dread and he began to struggle again.

"Stop, please!" Naruto tried begging.

"Too late", Neji replied and plunged into the young teen roughly. He moaned at how tight and hot Naruto felt around him and pushed deeper. The blonde screamed upon penetration and his back arched in pain.

"It will get better", Neji said, releasing Naruto's wrists to place his hands on the boy's hips.

The brunette thrust into Naruto again ruthlessly, earning another scream and then began to thrust rhymically in a rough pace. Naruto was sobbing at this point, clutching the bedsheet in pain with his eyes shut tightly. It wasn't until Neji hit his sweet spot that Naruto gave an involuntary moan and could've slapped himself for it. The Hyuuga smirked. He thrust into that spot again, but this time Naruto held back any sounds of pleasure. This didn't deter the brunette the least bit. He thrust again and again and Naruto gasped. He took a hold of the blonde's cock and began to pump it painfully slow.

Naruto felt down right dirty. He couldn't mistake the ecstasy he was feeling in Neji's arms though he knew he shouldn't. He should be feeling revulsed right now! And yet his body was not cooperating. _Sasuke, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

Neji's breathing hastened as he felt his climax nearing and he pumped Naruto faster.

"Please!" he heard the blonde cry out and he didn't care if it was a plea for instant gratification or a plea for him to stop. He kept on going, thrusting deeper and harder till he felt his stomach muscles clench as he orgasmed, spilling his seed into the blonde with a moan. Naruto came at the same time with a small cry in Neji's hands and the brunette dropped on top of the teen.

Naruto could feel Neji's hot breath against his neck and his heart felt as if it was ready to shatter. It was over. It was all over. He had been raped in his own apartment and by someone he thought he would be able to lean on.

"Get off me", Naruto roughly pushed the brown haired teen away only to be dragged back into his arms.

"Like I said, you _will_ be mine and you can't escape that", Neji said.

"I belong to Sasuke and always will", Naruto retorted venomously as he pushed away once more.

"What if Sasuke is gone?"

Naruto frowned. "What?"

"He will be dying tomorrow."

A/N: crappy rape scene, I know T.T. the next chapter will be better though. I want to thank all of you that sent your support through your reviews, follows and favorites. I got like frickin ten reviews for the last chapter and I was just like ALDFJAGHOAIWEJFA! *happy dance*. I wanted to mention all you awesome guys, but the chapter itself was typed hastily as you can see. I have some bad news though. I have to go for a medical camp for 20 days so no update till oct 2 *dodges slippers, shoes, cabbages and kunais* please bear with me! I'm running on such a hectic schedule arghhhh!


	6. Accident

A/N: I am back people! Twenty days of pure labor with lack of food and sleep can do things to you T.T Above that, when I returned back to my state, there was this sudden declaration that there wasn't going to be power for three days. Three fucking days! Yup, it felt like living in the times when Edison wasn't born yet. We had to use candles and hand fans for three frickin' days! Anywho, I shall update regularly once again *hoorayyy!* And a big hug to all my reviewers, followers and favoritors, whom without I would not have found the motivation to continue this story when I returned. Peace to all of you big hearted peoples.

Chapter 6

"What are you talking about, Neji?", Naruto questioned with narrowed eyes as he looked at the brunette.

"Probably saying that my uncle is Hyuuga Hiashi should explain it all", Neji answered.

Both boys were now sitting on the bed, Naruto not caring that he was still naked as the new piece of information registered in his brain and his eyes widened.

"Hiashi? You don't mean…..? But you said you weren't with the mafia!" Naruto's shock was crystal clear through his voice and Neji smirked.

"What, am I not allowed to lie? I thought you would be frightened off if I told you about my background first hand", the Hyuuga teen replied smugly.

Naruto paused, not able to digest what the brunette was telling him.

"The Hyuugas are not in particularly good terms with the Uchihas. Their rivalry dates a long way back", Neji said without any prompting on Naruto's part. "My clan wants to put an end to the Uchihas and they have targeted Sasuke first."

"You can't be serious", for the blonde it was only one shock after the other.

"They have it all planned out for tomorrow. They have put Sasuke under observation for quite a while now."

"No, tell me this isn't true!" Naruto's blue eyes were wide with horror. "I won't stand by and watch! I'll inform someone and…"

"Naruto", Neji's voice became stern. "Even someone like you must know what the mafia is capable of. Some 911 phone call isn't going to stop a clan that has even the police pissing in their pants. It's over for your little Uchiha lover."

"You're wrong! I'll save him even if it costs me my life", Naruto said frantically.

Anger flashed in Neji's eyes. "If they miss him tomorrow, there is always another time. How long will do you think you can become his personal bodyguard? There are a million chances to kill him."

"I'll warn him."

"I won't let you. I can't let information leak to Itachi. If he knows about this, my clan will be in danger."

"Neji!"

"It's over for him."

"You think I won't tell Itachi?" Naruto challenged the Hyuuga.

"That man is nearly impossible to contact, even for my uncle. He changes places every hour and he uses numerous phone numbers. By the time you do get to tell him, Sasuke will be long gone", Neji replied with a smirk.

Naruto clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger and hopelessness. He bit his lip in thought and after a minute of silence, he took a deep breath.

"If you save him", Naruto spoke and the next part was said forcefully, "I will submit myself to you."

Neji blinked. Did Naruto just make a bargain with him? And if he did, it was a rather tempting one too. But he didn't want simple submission. He wanted something more, but it could always be taken later. This was the first step in making the blonde his.

"Are you willing to do whatever it is that I wish?"

"Yes", Naruto agreed with no hesitation. This was for Sasuke after all.

"Then we have a deal."

"You have to promise that you won't let Sasuke die, not now or ever", Naruto's blue eyed gaze was fierce.

Neji knew that what the blonde was asking would inevitably put his own life in danger, but it was worth taking the risk. On the other hand, he would be more than occupied from now on.

"I will try my best. And no babbling on your part", Neji said as he lowered his eyes to the blonde's lips as he took a hold of his chin.

Naruto gave a small nod and knew that he had just sealed his fate as the Hyuuga captured his lips possessively to claim his prize.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Naruto waited in the school's parking lot anxiously. Neji had told him to go to school as always to make things seem normal to Sasuke. If Sasuke did anything out of the ordinary that day, everything could be messed up.

"He won't be attacked till he comes out of school. Don't get in the same car as he does when school is over", Neji had told him.

Neji knew that even if it would be just easier to stop Sasuke from going to school that day, it might rouse suspicion among the Hyuugas to why the Uchiha, who was a rare absentee, would miss school right on the day he was to be assassinated and even the slightest amount of doubt could be dangerous. He had gathered information on the plan to kill Sasuke by the bits and pieces he managed to overhear from the council room and by sneaking into his uncle's room in his absence to take a quick copy of the file that held the details. Though it seemed to be quite simple to write out, to execute the plan was a highly complicated task that was to be done by professionals.

They had plotted to make it seem like a simple road traffic accident and just as it sounded, the plan itself was put together in a rather unsophisticated manner. He guessed that if it was too elaborate, Itachi would catch on to them easily. It was to take place on the route that Sasuke used to get to school every day. The road had four lanes, two lanes each moving in opposite directions with no divider in between. The overall plan was to get Sasuke to drive his car off of the lane to the opposite side where there will be a truck that will be approaching at the same time to hit his car. As easy as it sounded, the timing was crucial. The four cars had to get Sasuke to drive into the opposite lane before the truck passed them. The place decided for the 'accident' to happen was about ten yards away from the four road junction.

Neji planned on getting a new car and blending in with the traffic and keep Sasuke from going into the opposite side of the road. For now, he had no idea how to do that. He was just going to have to go according to the flow. At the moment, he needed to decide on what car to take. It shouldn't look too outstanding or too shabby, for his own personal comfort purposes.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

Naruto nearly jumped on Sasuke the moment he got down from his now orange Cadillac, shocking the teen for a second.

"What's got you so clingy today?" Sasuke asked with a small smile as he wrapped one arm around the boy hugging him and the other hand placed tenderly on his head.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto only buried his head further into the raven's taller form in response.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was now concerned. Naruto never behaved this way before.

Naruto mustered up the best convincing smile he could and pried himself away.

"Can't I be clingy once in a while?" he asked with a bright grin. "It felt like ages since I've seen you with you not tutoring me anymore."

Sasuke raised a brow, not buying the all too happy act immediately but said, "I can make that up to you." He gave a smirk.

"You'd better", the blonde replied and returned the kiss Sasuke placed on his lips. The raven's touch brought a bit of ease into Naruto's tormented mind, but he was still anxious about what was going to happen after school. If Neji failed to keep his promise, then nothing in this world would matter to him anymore. The black haired beauty standing before him was what gave him a meaning to his empty life.

"Come on, we'll be late to class", the Uchiha said once he parted the kiss.

With a nod, Naruto took his hand and they walked together towards the school building.

Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto's behavior. During class he seemed to stare off into space, thinking deeply about something. Usually he would pester him every chance he got, but today, he was frighteningly quiet. Even the others noticed this.

"Yo, dumbass, you on earth?" Kiba whispered as Iruka went on and on about something that not even a soul in class was interested in. When he wasn't answered, the dog boy whacked him on the back of his head while Iruka was turned towards the board.

"What the-!" Naruto was jerked back into the classroom, his hand at the place where Kiba hit him.

"What's up with you? You're acting like all the ramen disappeared from the world", Kiba said once he gained the blonde's attention.

"It's nothing", Naruto looked away. "I'm just feeling a bit sick."

"Sick? Do you need to visit the nurse's office?"

Sasuke too, who was listening in on what they were talking about, gave a sideways glance towards his lover upon hearing that he was sick.

"Concern doesn't suit you, baka. Mind your own damn business", Naruto said with a playful grin.

"So much for courtesy, bastard", Kiba scoffed but was glad that the teen gave a normal response. "Where's Neji by the way?"

Naruto flinched upon hearing the name, but was barely visible. "No clue", he replied. It was true after all. He had no idea what the Hyuuga teen was doing or where he was at the moment.

But besides that, the ramen lover didn't say much during the rest of the day. Even in the cafeteria, he only smiled when Kiba cracked a joke or gave a nod when he was asked something. It got everyone else a bit confused and concerned as well, but when asked, Naruto only said that he wasn't feeling very well because he drank expired milk yet again. They bought the explanation reluctantly. They knew that something more than just expired milk could put their precious blonde into such a melancholy mood.

"What did you call me out here for?" Naruto was with his raven alone near the hallway where his locker was. As usual, it was eerily quiet.

"Tell me what's going on, dobe", the Uchiha said. "You are not acting like yourself at all and don't give me the expired milk shit."

"I told you it was nothing, didn't I?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Naruto saw the determination in the coal eyes that held their gaze on his face. "I….I'm just scared."

"Scared? Did someone do something to you? Who was it?" Sasuke's tone immediately turned angry.

"No", Naruto lied. "I don't know why I'm scared. I just am." _I'm scared of what will happen to you today._

Sasuke took Naruto into his arms and held him tightly, not caring that the bell signaling that lunch period was over just rang.

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto couldn't hold back the strong feeling of dread he had been feeling since yesterday, since he heard about the plot to kill Sasuke. He held onto the ravens shirt, wishing that time would stop itself so that Sasuke wouldn't have to face the danger that awaited him.

When the bell to dismiss school finally rang, Naruto felt as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest with the pace it was beating at.

"Get in, I'll drop you off", Sasuke said as students began to leave the classroom.

"I have some tests to catch up on. I'll see you later", Naruto replied.

"I can wait."

"No. It's fine. There's a lot to do."

"See you in the evening then."

Evening? Naruto's eyes widened. He had forgotten that today was the day that Sasuke performed at Ichiraku. The blonde grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm as he was leaving and the raven cast him a curious look.

"I _will _be there to see you perform tonight", he said in almost a determined manner.

Sasuke quirked a brow. With what appeared to be an amused expression, he left. Naruto immediately took out his cell phone as he looked out of the window that showed the parking lot. The raven was getting into his now orange Cadillac. The blonde teen dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up, his heart beating all the while.

"Is he starting?" came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Yes, Neji."

XOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Neji was already waiting for Sasuke to come in his newly bought Honda Civic. The windows were tinted to the point where he was practically invisible to anyone outside. He had his eyes on the other four cars that were parked in various places along the road. He decided to move when the cars did. It took a bit of waiting and as much as he hated to admit it, he felt a bit of fear. Not because he might be found or something, it was because the chances of saving Sasuke were running on a mere spider's thread. If he didn't make Sasuke stay within the lanes till the four road junction came, it would be all over.

Neji's senses were alerted when one of the four cars he had been keeping a watch on started to move. It had him confused. _What is going on? I didn't see a black Cadillac come out yet._ Nevertheless, Neji decided to move too. The other cars began to follow the first car as well. There went the first part of his plan already. Neji wanted to go ahead of Sasuke and slow him down so that the timing would be thrown off for the truck to hit him, but it seemed like he needed to go for plan B: tailing Sasuke and keeping him on the right side of the road no matter what, which would be a hell of a more difficult task. But what he was wondering at the moment was why the cars took off and why he hadn't spotted Sasuke's car yet.

It took more time than necessary for Neji to notice that they were following an orange car and he strained to see the number plate. It wasn't until then that he mentally smacked himself. He was so intent on finding a black Cadillac that he didn't bother about the number plates and why the fuck did Sasuke suddenly decide to paint his car orange?! Neji gave a frustrated growl as he saw the four cars starting to form a fortress of death around Sasuke's car. One car was in front of Sasuke's car, one at his side and two at the rear to prevent any traffic from interfering from behind. One nudge from the car beside Sasuke's was enough to make him go into the opposite side of the road. The only way for Neji to interfere was to take a drastic step, but that would make him stand out too much and it would definitely arouse suspicion. But there was no other way. The four road junction was approaching fast.

The brunette took a deep breath as he saw that the point where the accident was to take place was nearing and he swerved to the left onto the opposite lane and cut into the small space that was between Sasuke's car and the two cars at the rear. The drivers must surely have been alarmed because he sensed the two cars slowing down. Now for the car on the right side. That car was slowly edging Sasuke onto the wrong side of the road. Neji spotted the truck and knew that he had to take action fast. The car on Sasuke's right was about to nudge him a little to the left when Neji interfered. Instead, he nudged the car roughly from behind; throwing the car off balance and making it swerve to the right. The truck driver must have noticed that the plan was disrupted and decided to take things into his own hands. Neji thought that the danger had passed but realized that was too early in thinking that it was okay now.

Sasuke, who was distracted with the commotion from his right side, was unaware of a speeding truck that was racing a bit too close to his side of the road. When he averted his eyes back from the collision that just took place between the two cars in the lane beside him, he noticed the massive vehicle raging his way. Sasuke spun his steering wheel to the right and got the front part of his car out of the way for the most part but the truck grazed the side of his car and at the speed it was going, it was enough to send Sasuke's car spinning. Half of the door to the driver's seat was torn off and sent flying and the windshield was shattered. The front of the car was smashed considerably, reducing the engine to a compressed mess. Neji missed Sasuke's spinning car by mere inches and the other cars had already fled from the scene. The brunette too moved away from the site, but parked his car at the side of the road where he could still see what was happening. Within minutes, police cars and ambulances arrived at the scene. Officers were all over the place and paramedics were ready with a stretcher. Anyone who saw the state of the car would've thought that the driver was a goner for sure.

Neji saw the police and medics drag out the body of an unconscious teen drenched in blood with much difficulty and strap him up onto the stretcher. The ambulance drove off with the sirens ringing frantically. Well, at least he was alive for now.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naruto paced outside of Ichiraku's with panic. He had come directly to the restaurant after Sasuke had left and he still wasn't here. Sasuke came at least two hours before hand for the performance and there was still an hour left. Suigetsu and the others were getting impatient.

"Hey, Suigetsu, come here quick! Look at this!" Juugo was practically screaming as he looked at the tv inside Ichiraku's.

Naruto raced inside to see that everyone was watching with horror at the news channel and when he too turned his attention to the television screen, his heart stilled within his chest and he could've sworn he went deaf with mortification. On the channel, they were showing paramedics rushing a blood covered body towards the emergency room. Though the face was partially covered by an oxygen mask, it was unmistakable.

"Seventeen year old Uchiha Sasuke, brother of the great business magnet Uchiha Itachi, met with a gruesome accident today at four o' clock", the reporter spoke as if she was stating that the president had just died. "Reporter Mike will give us the live feed from the hospital. Mike."

"The doctors have stated that the condition of the younger Uchiha brother is critical and that nothing can be said at this time", the male stated. "As you can see, the entire hospital is in a rush and is not allowing anyone beyond the emergency room door. There is still no sign of Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto had seen and heard enough. He raced outside, ignoring suigetsu and the others that called after him. He hailed a taxi, practically jumping before the cab to stop it and told the driver to drive as fast as he could to the hospital. Tears were already sliding down his whiskered cheeks as waited for what seemed like hours till he finally reached his destination. Without even sparing a moment for change, Naruto handed over the taxi driver a bill and raced towards the emergency room. The entrance itself was crowded with news reporters and cameramen. The doors were locked and the security outside was shooing away whoever tried to enter unless it was an emergency.

"Please, you have to let me inside. I need to see him", Naruto tried to plead with one of the security guards.

"Sorry pal, but we've been given strict orders", the officer replied indifferently.

XOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pain. Blinding and crushing pain. That was all that Sasuke could feel. He couldn't open his eyes, nor did he know what was going on or what just happened. He felt like he needed all the energy in the world just to breathe. Why was it so fucking hard to breathe?! He could make out some faint voices. They sounded rushed. Someone was holding his arms and legs down and some other was pressing something to his head. He tasted something metallic on his tongue. Was that blood? Everything seemed too noisy and his mind was a blur. He suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest and screamed out, his back arching.

"Get the IV line running!" one of the doctors yelled at the nurses. "You there, get more gauze! I need three syringes loaded with diazepam! Where the hell are the blood packets?!"

Everyone was running off in different directions as the doctor passed on the orders with lightening speed. It was sure that Sasuke being Uchiha Itachi's brother made things a lot more hectic and frightening for the doctors and that the said Uchiha Itachi standing just outside the ICU room made matters that much more terrifying. If anything happened to his precious little brother, they knew that Itachi would have their necks and they would most probably spend the rest of their lives spanging on the streets of LA.

Itachi speculated the events through the glass door, his ever so impassive face still impassive as ever. He had never allowed so much as an expression to mar his beautifully carved face that was framed by bangs of long midnight black hair tied neatly into a loose ponytail. His entire being was a symbol of elegance and grace, whether it was the way he carried himself or by the way he dressed.

The moment Itachi had heard that Sasuke had gotten himself into an accident; he boarded his fastest jet from China, leaving all his business affairs behind. It wasn't as if they were important or anything. The company chairmen wouldn't dare to step away from him anyway. To escape the media, he had entered the back door of the hospital, one which was used only by staff. Once he reached the ICU, he wasn't met with a pretty sight. His little brother, who was supposed to be guarded like a prince, was lying unconscious on the hospital bed dripping with blood. He could see that the wounds were nasty. His head and chest were the most affected and the doctors were working like crazy to stop the bleeding. He felt anger surge through his entire body.

"I want whoever it is that is responsible for this", when he spoke to his men, Itachi's voice sounded calm and even, but the Uchiha's personal servants knew better. To interpret the raven's words correctly, he wanted whoever it was dead.

"Yes, sir", came a unified reply.

Itachi's crimson look hardened when he saw Sasuke struggle and scream in pain as if he was on the verge of death. One of the nurses had to hold the oxygen mask to prevent it from coming off and the others held the teen's arms and legs down. His body tossed and turned, making it hard for the doctors to stop the bleeding and even the anesthetic administered seemed to have little effect.

"We need to shift him to the operation theater immediately", one of the doctors said.

"But we haven't stabilized his condition yet. It's too risky", the other one spoke.

"We have no choice."

Itachi watched his otouto being wheeled away to the surgical theater and one of the doctors stopped to inform him of Sasuke's condition.

"He has an injury to the head, I'm not sure if the skull is fractured or not", the medical officer spoke shakily; ready to fall apart beneath the sharp red gaze of the feared man. "The glass shards have pierced his chest and we believe he may have some fractured ribs so we won't be able to tell his condition for another 48 hours."

"I expect to hear a good report", was all Itachi had to say and the doctor knew that if Sasuke didn't live through this, he was going to have to dig a grave for himself as well.

XOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Naruto sank to the ground outside of the hospital. He felt the fear take a hold of his heart, wondering what was going on inside of that building. He wanted so desperately to see Sasuke.

"Naruto."

The said teen looked up upon hearing the familiar voice and his face contorted in anger as he stood up.

"You promised, you bastard!" he screamed as he grabbed the brunette's collar roughly. "Why did you let this happen?"

"I promised I wouldn't let him die", Neji replied. "And as I see it, he hasn't died yet."

"You are despicable!" Naruto shoved the Hyuuga away with fury. "I will kill you myself if he doesn't make it through this!"

"Hey, Naruto!"

The blonde looked to see Juugo running towards him, followed by Suigetsu and Karin and almost all of the people present at Ichiraku for the performance that night.

"Did you get to go in?" Karin asked, looking anxious. "Is he alright?"

"There isn't any information yet", Naruto replied. "All that is known so far is that his condition is still critical."

"Don't worry. He'll pull through", Suigetsu reassured. "He isn't the one to go down without a fight."

But Naruto was far from reassured and he balled his hands into fists as he tried to stop the fresh tears from flowing forward.

"Let's go home. There is nothing we can do here", Neji said and was immediately greeted by a dark blue glare.

"Get the fuck out of here", he spat.

"Naruto, do not forget what you have told me yesterday night. If Sasuke doesn't make it, then I will leave my fate to you", the last part was said in a whisper and Naruto clenched his teeth. The others cast confused glances at the two but said nothing.

"I can't…yet", the blonde replied firmly.

XOXOOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXXO

It took five painful hours for the doctors to stitch up Sasuke. He had suffered a fracture to the skull and severe chest injuries that were dangerously close to his heart. Luckily none of the fractured ribs perforated either of his lungs. His condition was still rendered unstable and he was kept on a ventilation machine. When he was returned to the ICU room, all Itachi could see was a mass of bandages and wires. The heart monitor was the only thing that declared the younger Uchiha alive. Apart from that, he was completely unconscious and was told that it could take some time for him to wake up as he was in an extremely delicate position. But now it was Itachi's demand that startled the medical staff.

"I want him shifted to the mansion", he said as if he were telling them to sit down.

"B-But, Itachi-sama, the hospital is a safer place. Shifting him now could deteriorate his condition, much worse even kill him", one of the senior doctors declared with a horror stricken voice.

"I do not repeat my words", Itachi replied simply and headed away.

A/N: it's 4 a.m. and I'm too tired to even request a review, so review pretty please! ^^


	7. Taming

A/N: A sincere thank you to you reviewers out there. They really make my day ^^ oh and I apologize for ruining the NejiNaru pairing for some of you. I love that pairing as well, but I just wanted to explore the bad side of Neji for once *wink wink*. If you do not wish to read a NejiNaru lemon scene in this fic, I will put up a warning before the scene cause it will most probably be a rape anyway bwahahah!

Chapter 7

The medics carefully shifted Sasuke into an ambulance through the back door that Itachi used so as to not alert the media. Once the doctors made sure everything was secure, the ambulance started, guarded all around by six cars that had previously escorted Itachi to the hospital. Though the older raven wasn't fond of travelling in numbers, it was inevitable for security purposes. It made him a less easy target for any enemies that would actually dare attack him.

Once they reached the Uchiha mansion, all the servants and maids were ready to receive their masters. A room was prepared for the doctor that was going to stay until Sasuke recovered. Once the rest of the medical staff left and the appointed doctor did a checkup and retired to his room, Itachi approached his brother who looked as if he were sleeping peacefully. He gazed at the young raven's face, which he felt like he hadn't seen for an eternity. He most certainly changed from the last time he saw him.

"Sire, would you like anything to eat? I presume you haven't had anything since your arrival to Japan", the butler appeared at the door.

"No", Itachi replied. "Where are the men I assigned as Sasuke's bodyguards?"

The butler realized his master's intentions all too well. After all, he looked over him ever since he was born.

"They are not at fault, sire. Sasuke-sama ordered that they not follow him", the old man backed up the innocent bodyguards.

"I want them to meet me first thing tomorrow morning", the raven ignored the butler's comment. "Make sure that they do."

The long term keeper sighed. "Yes, sire."

"And another thing. I am expecting Kisame tomorrow. Prepare a room for him."

Kisame was Itachi's only partner in business, his right hand man and a childhood friend. He knew almost all of the Uchiha's secrets and was always one step ahead of carrying out his orders. Itachi had left him to finish up his business abroad when he left things as they were so suddenly. The inhuman looking man was efficient in completing any type of work Itachi needed done just by receiving instructions over a phone call.

"As you wish."

XOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hiashi stood with a furious face in front of the men he had sent to assassinate Sasuke. All four of them held their heads low, shameful of their failure.

"How the hell could you miss him after going through the plan so many times and even after three test trials?" the Hyuuga clan leader exploded.

"Forgive us, Hiashi-sama, but we had some unexpected interference", one of the men spoke without raising his head. It was clear that he was trembling slightly in fear of what punishment Hiashi was going to bestow upon them.

"Interference? You take three million for this and that is the excuse I hear?", the Hyuuga roared.

"There was a car that broke through the back lines and pushed Senji's car away. Senji was in charge of edging Sasuke into the opposite lane", another man, who was the leader of the small assassin group, spoke. "It was as if that person was trying to save Sasuke. Apart from that, the truck driver did not contact us after wards. We are not sure if he is in police custody or somewhere else."

Hiashi had a look of deep thought on his face and he frowned. Was it possible that the plan was leaked? But he had taken all measures so that such a thing wouldn't happen. There was no way that someone outside of the clan could've gotten a hold of the information. And other than that, there was another problem.

"Is it true that Sasuke was discharged yesterday night itself?" The clan head asked.

"Yes. We are not sure why though."

"That could mean that there is a possibility that Itachi has arrived." Hiashi put a hand over his face with a frustrated sigh. "You have made things more complicated than they already were. If he figures out that this was all a plot to kill his younger brother, it will be nearly impossible to touch that brat again. I want you to investigate that car that interfered and I want to know the whereabouts of that truck driver", the lavender eyed man finally said.

The man in charge bowed and the men took their leave with relief flooding their faces. At least they managed to escape a possible death sentence from the clan head.

Neji, who was listening in secret, too left. He knew that the moment Hiashi knew about a car interfering with the assassination, he was going to do a thorough check on it so he had the car taken to a junk yard to have it scrapped as soon as possible the previous night. But there was no doubt that his uncle was suspecting a betrayer among his own clan members. He wondered how long he could manage to keep in the shadows.

XXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto sighed as he let the hot water pour down on his head and body in the shower. He barely had any sleep last night after Neji forced him to leave the hospital grounds, saying that an hour wait was more than enough. His eyes were red with lack of sleep and crying throughout the night and he got up first thing in the morning to pay a visit to Sasuke. He was going to see him today no matter what. He dressed quickly and headed out to the hospital, which looked far less rushed than the previous night.

"Can you tell me which ward Uchiha Sasuke is in?" the blonde asked the receptionist.

"He was discharged last night itself", the lady answered without even taking a look at her computer to check.

"Discharged?" Naruto frowned. "But he was admitted just yesterday. How could you discharge him?"

"Honey, everyone is just as clueless as you are. Even I don't know when he was taken out of the hospital", the woman replied.

"Uh, thanks", Naruto stepped away from the desk, confusion written all over his face until a thought hit him. Could it be that Itachi came and took him home? As unbelievable as that sounded, it was a possibility.

He hurriedly went outside and skidded to a halt when he saw a car that stopped just in front of him. It was Kiba along with Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura.

"Hey, where are you off to?" Kiba asked from the driver's seat as he rolled down the window.

"They said that Sasuke was discharged yesterday night", Naruto replied as he came closer.

"What?" all four nearly shouted in unison.

"But wasn't he in a pretty bad shape? I thought he would spend a month here", Shikamaru piped up from the front seat.

"That's what I thought too, but I think that Itachi might have come and taken him home", the tan skinned boy said.

"Itachi? No way!" Sakura exclaimed, the disbelief evident in her voice. "I don't even remember the last time he came for Sasuke-kun's birthday and trust me, that is a long time."

"But this is different. It was a major accident Sasuke was in", Naruto reasoned. "I'm heading over to his house right now to see him. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah. Get in", the dog boy said and Naruto obliged.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

"How is he, Itachi?"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Kisame", Itachi replied, taking a sip of coffee from the cup in his hand.

"Never answer a question properly, do you?" the blue skinned man scoffed.

"Have you finished up everything in China?" was the monotonous reply.

"Yes, but finished isn't quite the proper word. The chairmen weren't too happy about you leaving things at such a critical point. If I didn't butter them up for a bit, you would've lost more than just half of the money for the contract and I'm speaking about thirty million", the Kisame said, his chest puffing up with pride.

"Hn."

The man deflated immediately. Who the fuck was he expecting a compliment from again?

"Does anyone else know that you came to Japan?" Kisame changed the topic.

"No. Though a few people may have some doubts already, I do not wish to reveal it just yet."

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

"As long as it takes."

The spiky haired friend didn't need to ask any further questions. He knew quite well that Itachi was not going anywhere till Sasuke recovered. Though the raven didn't show it, Kisame was sure that the accident had shaken Itachi up. After all, his little brother was all he had left in this world after losing their parents in a similar crash. It was probably due to that same fact that earlier that morning the older Uchiha had stripped the two bodyguards he had appointed to Sasuke of their jobs and made sure that they could never work anywhere again, at least not in Japan.

"Itachi-sama, we found the truck driver you asked for", one of the raven's men appeared. "He was running away from the police. We have him confined in the cellar."

Kisame followed his friend downstairs and came up with an interesting site. A man of around thirty years was tied to a chair placed under a light that hung low from the ceiling, looking beaten up. He had coarse, messy orange hair that was matted down by sweat and dark tan skin, making people wonder about his race. He was a burly man with both arms covered in tattoos of some strange symbols. About ten of Itachi's men surrounded him, their hands held behind their backs. He had a swollen black eye, a busted lip and bruises and cuts all over his body which was covered by torn and dirtied clothes. His head was hung low and he was panting.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It didn't take long for Naruto and the others to reach the Uchiha's mansion. The butler greeted them with a smile and led them to Sasuke's room.

"Didn't you say that Itachi was here?" Shikamaru whispered to his yellow haired friend.

"I said that it was a possibility", Naruto replied. Sure enough, they hadn't spotted the young businessman yet and the blonde began to think that maybe he didn't come after all.

The five friends gasped in shock as they saw their bed ridden raven connected to a heap load of wires. The heart monitor beeped slowly and the ventilator made soft whooshing sounds. His head was bandaged and so were most parts of his body. He looked like a lifeless doll, apart from his slowly rising and falling chest.

"He sure is one lucky bastard", the dog boy said.

Naruto didn't even care to comment on that. The only thing he felt right now was as if his heart was being ripped out. He should've done something more. Maybe if he thought up something more brilliant, Sasuke wouldn't be in this state right now. He couldn't help but feel like this was his entire fault.

"Naruto", Sakura placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "We'll leave now. You should have some alone time with him."

"Thanks, Sakura", Naruto gave a grateful look towards her who smiled in return.

The four left the blonde, leaving him alone with his unconscious lover. Naruto sat in the chair placed next to Sasuke's bed and took a hold of his hand, kissing the back of it softly.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke", he whispered as tears brimmed his eyes once again. "You wouldn't be like this if only I tried harder."

XOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, your name is?" Itachi looked at the face of his prisoner, who had his head forcibly pulled back by one of the men in the room.

"Why would I tell that to shit like you?" he spat. "You have no right to confine me like this!"

"I have the right to everything in this world", the raven said coldly and the specks of red in his eyes flared.

"Oh, just because you're a fucking Uchiha?"

The driver had crossed the line not once, but twice and that was more than enough to earn a punch to the stomach delivered by the man standing next to him. The orange haired prisoner coughed up blood and sputtered violently, doubling over.

"Itachi-sama, should we begin third degree treatment again?" the man holding the driver's hair asked.

"No. Hand him over to the police. Tell them I want this person to be held in special custody. From the looks of it, he doesn't seem like just a driver", Itachi ordered. The way the man talked and dressed in such a rugged manner and the way he had tattoos all over his beefy arms gave him a rather stereotypical appearance of a criminal. It made Itachi doubt all the more if what happened to Sasuke was just an accident. Even when their parents had died, the case was closed as drunken driving and the driver was bailed out within days, but it wasn't later that the raven had learned the truth. If the Hyuugas were in any way associated with Sasuke's car crash, he was not going to leave them be this time.

"You think that the car crash was all a set up?" Kisame asked as they headed back upstairs.

Itachi chose not to answer and let his friend think it up himself. After all, why else would he want to question the truck driver?

"Sire, Sasuke-sama's friends came by to see him", the butler said once he saw Itachi come up.

Itachi gave an odd look. Friends? Since when did his cold, arrogant, socially recluse brother have friends?

"And I may want to add that his…um….ehem…..boyfriend came along as well." The butler wouldn't have known if he hadn't chanced upon seeing the couple kiss in the mansion hallways on more than one occasion. He was alarmed at the first time, but then he accepted the fact that his master had chosen a male. Love always happened in the strangest ways. On the other hand, he was happy that Sasuke finally found someone to fill his empty life with. It was such a pity to see the young Uchiha look so lonely without his parents and brother at his side.

Kisame's jaw dropped open and Itachi had to struggle to keep his expression straight. Boyfriend? Sasuke sure did change _a lot_ from the last time he saw him. The butler gave a bow before leaving and Kisame gave a ridiculous grin.

"So, I guess populating the Uchiha clan is all up to you, pal", Kisame said with a small pat on the raven's back who in turn have him his famous glare of doom.

In time, they saw a yellow haired boy descend the stairs, who was oblivious to their presence till he reached the bottom. When he did notice them, he froze with surprise.

"Y-you are…there's no way", Naruto expressed his shock. He was right after all.

"And who might you be?" Itachi questioned, eyeing the lean, tan skinned boy. He figured that he was the one who managed to find a way into his brother's heart of ice. In truth, it disappointed him a little. He thought Sasuke's taste was a bit better than this scrawny looking boy. It was absolute that the teen did not belong to the higher society like himself either, so what did Sasuke see in this boy?

"I'm Uzumaki N-Naruto", the boy stuttered, faltering under the harsh gaze of the older Uchiha.

"What business do you have here?" the Uchiha asked as if he was clueless to the fact that he came to see his otouto.

"Now, now, Itachi. Don't scare the boy off like that", Kisame intervened. "Nice meeting you, Naruto. I'm Kisame."

"Um, nice to meet you too", Naruto gave a quick bow, which was totally out of his character. He rarely respected his elders, but Itachi's aura was deathly. "I was just leaving. I am a friend of Sasuke's and I just came by to see him."

"Already?" Kisame asked.

Naruto gave a quick glance towards Itachi who was glaring daggers at him for some reason and began to sweat. Even Kisame was looking at him differently. It put him in a hell of an uneasy mood. "Y-yes. I missed my first two periods already."

"Have a good day then", the blue man said with a toothy smile.

"Thank you", Naruto quickly rushed outside and let go of the breath he unknowingly held. Did Itachi always look that dangerous? And what was up with the creepy fish dude? Shaking his head as if to throw off the thoughts, the blonde hurriedly made his way to school. He wanted to make sure Sasuke would catch up on his work once he got back into school. At the parking lot, he felt as if a pit opened up in his stomach as he saw Neji standing there.

"Took you long enough. Why didn't you pick up your phone?" the Hyuuga demanded.

"Why do I need to answer you?" Naruto snapped back, not feeling obliged to tell that he had forgotten his cell phone in his apartment in a hurry to see Sasuke.

"Did you pay a visit to your pathetic lover?" the brunette said with a hint of a smirk. "Did you make sure he was alive?"

Anger flashed in Naruto's eyes and he stomped off towards the school building.

"See him while you can, Naruto", Neji said as he followed behind the blonde. "Cause you will be spending your time with me from now on."

Naruto clenched his teeth in fury, but chose to remain silent. After all, he was the one who made the bargain. For the remainder of the school, Naruto avoided Neji as much as possible. He even skipped lunch in order to have some peace and quiet. When school ended, Neji grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm before he could run off.

"Get into my car", he ordered.

"I can walk, thank you very much", Naruto retorted venomously.

"Why do you always have a hard time keeping your end of the bargain?" the brunette asked, narrowing his eyes and was met with a blue heated glare.

Naruto pulled his arm away roughly and without another word, headed towards Neji's car who smirked with triumph. Once both of them got in, Neji drove away to the blonde's apartment and much to Naruto's despair; he followed him up and entered along with him. The teen only shut the door behind him and tossed his jacket carelessly across the living room.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Naruto asked arrogantly, with his back to the brunette.

"Just long enough", was the answer. Neji couldn't hold back any longer. The anticipation of a submissive Naruto was overwhelming and he grabbed the boy from behind.

**WARNING NejiNaru Lemon Starts**

Naruto stiffened immediately upon contact, but willed himself to stay calm. After all, he had promised not to fight back. This thrilled Neji and he slowly placed kisses along Naruto's neck while his hands travelled up his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his torso. Naruto's breath hitched when the Hyuuga tweaked a nipple before fondling it.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, shall we?"

Naruto lied on his bed, letting Neji undo the buttons of his shirt, his face showing no emotion. The brunette then let his lips meet the other teen's, wasting no time in pushing his tongue into the hot and wet cavern of sweetness. He explored the blonde's mouth entirely, wanting to taste every bit of him. Naruto, however, showed no signs of response as he lay passively. Neji then sucked on his prize's neck, biting and sucking on the skin to make sure he left his mark. With one hand he undid the buckle to Naruto's pants and got rid of them before grabbing a hold of his cock. The blonde gasped as Neji began to stroke him all over, forcing him to become hard.

"Let me hear your voice, Naruto", Neji said huskily, but the blonde still refused to make any sounds.

The brunette smirked. "We'll see for how long you will stay obstinate."

Neji replaced his hand with his mouth this time and Naruto bit back any possible sound that could've escaped from him. The Hyuuga began a slow pace of sucking him off, his tongue swirling around the tip as he came up. With one hand, he fondled the teen's balls and he began to suck harder. Naruto clutched the bed sheet with both hand, cursing himself for beginning to lose it so easily. Neji felt himself getting smug. He knew that Naruto was slowly being pushed over the edge and he introduced two fingers into the boy's opening, earning another small gasp. He thrust them slowly, searching for a certain place, probing every inch his entrance as he drove his fingers further and further. Naruto bit his bottom lip so hard that he drew blood when Neji jabbed his fingers into his prostate while sucking him simultaneously. His failed to hold back a whimper which told the brunette that he had found what he was searching for and he continued to assault his prostate, pausing to massage it sensually. Naruto hated what the sick teen was doing to him and he felt dirty once more. Pleasure was building up rapidly within his lower body with Neji's ministrations and Naruto kept biting into his lip to try to create a diversion. But to his relief, Neji stopped only to turn him over.

"You impress me, Naruto, but do you think you can fight me forever?" he said against the blonde's ear.

"I will die before ever truly submitting to you", Naruto said defiantly and Neji narrowed his eyes.

"We will see about that", he answered before he plunged into the boy beneath him.

Naruto bit into the pillow to muffle a cry of pain. It felt like it hurt more than the last time, but that pain was not unwelcome. He hoped that the soreness would overtake any form of pleasure Neji tried to bestow upon him. Naruto shut his eyes tightly as the brunette thrust into him with a slow pace as if he had all the time in the world. He bit Naruto's earlobe and ran his tongue over it before sucking on it, moaning as he thrust into the blonde's tight sheathe again and again.

"Ahh….Naruto", the brunette groaned as the insane ecstasy overtook his senses.

He knew he found Naruto's prostate when the teen exhaled sharply. Neji plunged into that spot again and Naruto bit into the pillow once more. Neji was thrusting at a painfully slow pace, as if he was waiting for Naruto to finally give in at some point and moan for him, but the blonde remained as stubborn as ever. Naruto felt disgusted with himself as Neji's slick organ drew out pleasure forcibly from him. He desperately tried to divert his mind to something. Anything! He couldn't take this any longer! _Sasuke!_ An image of the handsome raven appeared before Naruto's closed eyes and he tried to find solace in the figure his mind brewed up, but it was still not enough. Instead he tried to imagine that it was not Neji's rough hands that were roaming all over his body, but Sasuke's gentler ones. It put him at ease for a bit and he continued to imagine that it was his lover that was on top of him and before he knew it, he even fooled his mind to think that the Uchiha was making love to him. The pleasure began to cloud his senses. Naruto began to moan and Neji smirked.

"Nnnnhh….faster!" the blonde gasped.

Neji felt victorious and placing a kiss on the blonde's neck, he began to thrust more roughly and Naruto's moans only grew louder. He gasped and groaned against the pillow along with Neji. Together, they felt themselves being slowly swept away into a world of rapture, each crying out loudly. The brunette hastened his pace as he felt himself draw close and with a final thrust, both of them released at the same time.

"Aghhh Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in pleasure.

Neji's eyes flared in anger and he aggressively turned Naruto around, whose eyes shot open to meet with the sight of not his lover, but a very pissed Hyuuga. It wasn't until then that he was pulled back into the bitter reality.

"This is the last time you will mistake me for that bastard", Neji hissed and he violently captured the blonde's lips, hurting and bruising him.

Naruto's hands impulsively flew to the brunette's chest to push him off, but Neji caught his wrists and continued with his assault. Naruto struggled with the slowly decreasing air supply to his lungs and gave muffled cries of protest. Neji released him from the brutal kiss only to plunge into him fiercely, earning a scream of agony from the yellow haired boy. Neji caught a hold of Naruto's dick once more this time holding it painfully tight.

"That's right, beg for me, Naruto", Neji growled.

"Never!" the blonde gasped.

The response only angered the Hyuuga further and he thrust violently again, only this time Naruto managed to hold his cry of agony in. Neji missed the blonde's prostate on purpose as he plunged into his entrance, only brushing by it slightly to make sure he felt enough pleasure, which at the same time was not enough to let Naruto release. Naruto was panting at this point; his eyes were shut tightly once again.

"Look at me, Naruto", Neji demanded as he fisted a handful of hair at the back of the blonde's head, forcing his face towards him. "I want you to know well who it is that is fucking you!"

Two cerulean eyes burned with hatred as they looked up at the brunette. His insolence made Neji thrust harder and Naruto's back arched. He knew that he had to be bleeding by now.

"Go screw yourself, bastard!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and snarled as he said, "no matter how many times I have to make you release, I _will_ make you scream for me."

He was going to tame his rebellious blonde.

A/N: The bastardness of Neji heh heh. Review?


End file.
